Httyd 2: The Fury's Bite Edition
by DarkForest11
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless's adventure continues, but this time, things are a little more intense, especially when they stumble upon an icy nest that holds more secrets than you think. And when a strange mad man threatens everything they love and care about. It's up to the inseparable duo to save the day.
1. Dragon Racing

A pristine view of Berk is shown, the sun is shining, birds are squawking as the island gets closer and closer.

 **"This is Berk. The best kept secret on this side of, well anywhere. Granted it may not look like much but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises."**

A few shadows dash over the village as a few sheep hid under a building, shaking in fear before making a break for another building, sticking together.

 **"Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point. We Berkains prefer..."**

A shadow dashes by as grabs one of the terrified sheep.

 **"A little something we like to call..."**

Some colorful blurs sped through the village.

 **"Dragon racing!"**

The riders and their dragons fly through the village, Fishlegs and Meatlug smiling widely as they held one of the sheep.

"WHOOOO!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

" _Alright!"_ Meatlug added before Hookfang smashed into her, knocking the sheep out of her claws and into Snotlout's arms.

"Oh-ho! I'm sorry Fishlegs? Did you want that?!" Snotlout sneered.

" _Oh, I'm so sorry your weak little claws aren't strong enough to hold a little sheep!"_ Hookfang added as Fishlegs and Meatlug both glared at them.

"Snotlout that was mine!" Fishlegs snapped as Hookfang slowed down and flew next to Barf and Belch.

"Here you go babe." Snotlout said as he threw a sheep to Ruffnut.

" _Here we go again._ " Barf said as he rolled his eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Because you do." He said as Ruffnut groaned.

"Ugh, come on Barf it's startin' to stink around here." She said as Barf let some gas escape his maw.

"Nope, still hates you." Tuffnut said as Belch flew closer.

"Let's blow this place Belch!" He exclaimed.

" _With pleasure_!" Belch exclaimed before he lit the gas on fire.

"Ah!" Snotlout exclaimed as the gas exploded.

"All right!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Barf and Belch swung past a basket with a Zippleback painted on it, throwing the sheep inside.

"Haha! That's 9 for the twins!" Stoick exclaimed happily, "Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none!"

"And Hiccup is..." Stoick looked at a basket with two Night Furies painted on it, "nowhere to be found. Hmmm." He said expectantly before sitting down in his chair.

"Scared 'im off with the big talk didn't ya Stoick?" Gobber said as Stoick looked around in annoyance.

* * *

Astrid fly down and smacked Snotlout on the hair as she and Stormfly flew next to him.

"What are you doing Snotlout? They're gonna win now." She said irritably.

"She's my princess, whatever she wants she gets." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Only for a few hours." He chuckled as they all joined back up.

 **"Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but we sorted that out 5 years ago. Now they've all moved in, and really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables."**

The riders fly through a stable filled with Deadly Nadders.

 **"Feeding stations."**

They fly out of the stables and over a huge well filled to the brim with fish, where a Nadder was having its fair share of the content.

 **"A full scale dragon wash."**

A Gronkle scrubs itself happily on a stone covered with dull spikes as its supposed hatchling wanders off and sneezes, setting a rooftop on fire, catching Astrid's attention.

 **"And top of the line fire prevention if I do say so myself."**

Stormfly swings past and Astrid pulls down on a rope, making water pour over the flame, extinguishing it instantly before they flew back over to the track.

"it's time Gobber." Stoick said as Gobber nodded and waved his hand in the air.

"Righty-ho, last lap!" He exclaimed as a man blew a huge horn.

"The black sheep! Come on Stormfly we can still win this thing!" Astrid exclaimed as Stormfly started to fly faster.

" _Don't you mean will win this._" She smirked as she flew even faster.

"Come on Barf!"

"Let's go!"

"Go Meatlug!"

All the riders yelled at their dragons, pleading them to go faster as Gobber pulled out a catapult-like contraption and put a black sheep inside.

"This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!" He exclaimed as the sheep's eyes widened in horror before he pulled the lever, sending the sheep higher and higher into the air.

"Up! Up, up, up, up!" Astrid exclaimed as Stormfly readied her claws as they flew closer and closer to the sheep until...

"YES!"

"No!"

Astrid angrily hit Stormfly's saddle as Fishlegs and Meatlug raced by, holding the black sheep as they whooped in victory.

"Here you go darling! Mine's worth 10!" He exclaimed as Meatlug threw the sheep at Ruffnut, who caught it.

"The black sheep!" She exclaimed, a wicked grin spread across her face as Astrid's jaw hung open.

"You two are fighting for Ruffnut?!" She exclaimed in shock as Snotlout flew up next to her.

"I'm totally winning!" She exclaimed as Fishlegs flew up to her.

"We're winning together." He said dreamily as Barf smacked into Meatlug, sending her tumbling into Hookfang, who was right before them.

"No one can stop me now!" Ruffnut exclaimed as Tuffnut shot her a glare.

"Except for me! We're attached genius!" He said as he tried to grab the sheep from his sister's arms.

" _Here we go again._ " Belch said unenthusiastically.

"Quit trying to steal all my glory!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Stormfly flew up behind them and Astrid jumped up from her saddle and stood on her back, a determined grin on her face.

" _Oooooh, I love the flip and steal._ " Stormfly said as she flew a bit closer.

"Get 'me Astrid!" Stoick exclaimed as she jumped off of Stormfly's back and onto Barf and Belch's

"You're alway ruining everything!"

"No sheep! No glory-"

"Gotcha! Haha!" Astrid exclaimed as she snatched the sheep from Ruffnut and Tuffnut's arms before jumping back ontoStormfly.

"Well played! Haha! That's my future daughter-in-law!" He exclaimed happily, giving Spitelout a rousing punch on the shoulder as he smiled slightly before !eatlug smashed into Stormfly, making her lose control for a few seconds.

" _Hey!_ " She snapped irritably.

"Uh, excuse me." Snotlout said as he flew in front of Astrid and held up a hammer.

"Stormfly!" She exclaimed as Stormfly dove and Snotlout accidentally hit Fishlegs in the face, making the crowd do an apologetic 'oooooooh'.

" _Mayday! Mayday! Nadder down!_ " Stormfly screamed as she tried double back and Astrid clutched the sheep while trying to pulled her back as well, until she finally flipped over and flew above the baskets, Astrid slamming the sheep into the basket with a Nadder painted on it as a man waved a flag, the entire crowd cheering at the top of their lungs.

"That's 13! Astrid takes the game!" Stoick exclaimed cheerfully as the crowd cheered even louder, Astrid standing on Stormfly's back and pumping her fist up in victory.

" _We did it!_ " Stormfly exclaimed.

 **"Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off."**

The twins watch Astrid angrily before getting into a slap fight.

 **"And it's a good thing too.** "

Stormfly swoops down and Astrid high fives some excited fans.

" **Because with Vikings on the backs of dragons..."**

Fishlegs and Snotlout duck as Stormfly speeds past them and into the puffy white clouds.

 **"The world just got a whole lot bigger."**

 **Hey guys, so I'm super sorry for not updating on Tuesday _or_ yesterday! I honestly don't really have any excuse except for the fact that I'm co-writing a chapter of 'Soul of a Dragon' with someone and we've been having trouble trying to find a good time to work on it. Also I was busy yesterday night and I couldn't write on my phone because it was way too hard and I didn't want to deal with it. Soooooooo, yeah. Sorry. Oh! Also, sorry that this chapter is kinda short, I didn't know how to make it any longer without making it way too long.**


	2. Where No One Goes and Hiccup the Chief

Over the ocean a black speck streaks across the sky as Toothless flies just above the water, splashing it up around him as Hiccup laid on his back, leaning the Night Fury back and forth between a pack of wild Thunderdrums before they flew up into the clouds.

"Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed from under his riding helmet as they wove in and out of puffy white clouds before flipping upside down, the sun making Toothless's scales gleam as they fell back, Toothless looked happily at his back, where Hiccup was clutching his saddle happily before he flipped around again and began to do a corkscrew upwards, before letting gravity do its job as they fell between the clouds.

" _Woo-hoo!_ " Toothless exclaimed as they flew towards a pack of Timberjacks, Hiccup spreading his arms out like they were wings before leaning back and patting Toothless's saddle.

"Hey, is a 135 pound kid too heavy for you?" He asked, even with his helmet on you could still tell he had a huge grin on his face.

" _It wouldn't hurt to fly by myself._ " Toothless said with his own grin as Hiccup slid off his back, diving head first through the clouds, Toothless following in suit.

"Alright!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless stuck out his tongue as the ocean came into view from beneath the fluffy clouds and a pair of Wings sprung out of Hiccup's back as he and Toothless soared next to eachother.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" He exclaimed as Toothless shot a plasma blast in his direction, which exploded in mid air as Hiccup beat his wings and avoided the now multiple plasma blasted coming in his direction. He flipped over and started to fly backwards as Toothless rolled his eyes.

 _"You're gonna get hurt."_ He warned.

"I'll be fine." Hiccup said dismissively as a huge sea stack appeared out of some fog behind him

" _HICCUP WATCH OUT!_ " Toothless screamed as he shot towards Hiccup and fired a plasma blast at the rocks before wrapping his wings around Hiccup, who had made his own wings go away as they barely made it through the stack and crashed onto the nearby island as Toothless groaned and opened up his wing, Hiccup crawling out as he turned a gear on his prosthetic and it switched from being very thin to a metal peg.

"Well that really came out of nowhere bud." Hiccup said as Toothless shot him a glare.

" _You would've seen it if you were just flying right._ " He mumbled as Hiccup ignored his friend and looked at the now crumbling sea stack.

"We really need to work on your rescue maneuvers. That sea stack would've crushed me is you told me a second later." Hiccup said as he pulled off his helmet and smiled at the unfamiliar island as he walked to the edge of a cliff.

"It looks like we found another one bud." He said as Toothless shot him a glare and threw a pebble at his head.

"Oh, do you want an apology?" Hiccup said as Toothless turned away.

"Is that why your pouting big baby boo?" He cooed in an exaggerated manner.

" _Baby boo is you._ " Toothless said, rolling his eyes as Hiccup threw his helmet aside and grabbed onto Toothless's neck.

"Oh are you feeling it yet? All those years of my heartfelt remorse?!" He exclaimed as Toothless stood up on his two feet and walked over to the edge of the cliff, hanging Hiccup over in fake peril.

"OKay! Okay! I apologize my superior reptilian brother." He exclaimed in fake terror as Toothless leaned back and pinned him down.

"He's down! And it's ugly!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless started poking him with his claw, Hiccup throwing back fake punches.

"Dragons and Vikings! Enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter-" He was cut off by Toothless putting his head on his chest.

" _Truly amazing._ " Toothless laughed before covering Hiccup with licks, making him groan in disgust before standing up, looking down at his now slimy chestplate.

"You know that doesn't wash out." He snapped as he tried to wipe off the smiley substance, Toothless laughing his head off as Hiccup flicked a bit of the spit onto Toothless's face, making him send Hiccup an annoyed glare as Hiccup had a triumphant look on his face before smiling and shaking his head grabbing a little folded up map from his chestplate before spreading it out to reveal a _huge_ map with extra islands stuck all over the original paper. He then pulled a piece of paper out of a book and licked it with dragon spit before pressing it down next to another piece, the spit almost acting like glue as he started to draw a basic outline of the island.

"So, what should we name it?" Hiccup asked as he looked over at Toothless.

" _Wait a sec, I have an itch._ " He said before scratching an itch on his armpit.

"Itchy armpit it is." He said as Toothless shook his head.

" _Really?_ " He asked skeptically as Hiccup ignored him.

"So, you think we'll find some Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks?" Hiccup offered up as Toothless innocently looked at the map.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something." He sighed as Toothless gave him a confused look.

" _But what about NightClaw?_ " He asked as Hiccup gave him an apologetic smile before shaking his head.

"She doesn't count. She chose to live with Hagan and the Draakan riders." He said as Toothless sighed.

"So, what do ya say? Just keep going?" Hiccup asked as he sighed and looked at the island covered in a light mist.

" _What ever you want._ " He said as a screech was heard in the distance as Stormfly flew towards them, picking up a bit of dirt before landing.

" _Hey guys!"_ She exclaimed happily as Astrid jumped off her back.

" _Astrid!"_ Toothless exclaimed as he ran over to a Astrid, who giggled and scratched his head.

"Hello mi'lady. Where have you been?" Hiccup questioned playfully as she walked towards him.

" _Stormfly!"_ Toothless greeted.

" _Toothless! We just won another race!"_ Stormfly exclaimed as Toothless gave her a gummy smile.

" _That's so great! Hiccup doesn't really like that stuff."_ Toothless said as he shook his head.

"Oh, winning races, what else? The real question is, where have _you_ been?" Astrid asked as she plopped herself next to Hiccup, who was adding a bit of detail to the map.

"Avoiding my dad." He said as Astrid groaned.

"Oh no, what happened now?" She asked as Hiccup looked up and sat on his leg.

"Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftops. I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get," Hiccup standing up and clears his voice before doing his Stoick impression and saying:

"Son, we need to talk-"

"Not now dad I got a whole day of goofing off to get started." Astrid interrupted, making her voice very nasally to impersonate Hiccup, making both of them laugh.

"Okay, first off, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second, what's that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" He asked, shaking his shoulders like Astrid was as they both laughed again.

"Yeah, uh, really flattering impersonation, anyways, he goes: You're the pride of Berk son! And I couldn't be prouder." Hiccup said as Astrid interrupted again.

"Wow, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too!" Astrid said as she shook her arms widely as Hiccup laughed.

"When have I ever, done that with my hands?!" He exclaimed, shaking his hands in the same way as Astrid laughed.

"You just did!" She pointed out as Hiccup groaned as walked over to her.

"Just, stay, still." He said as Astrid laughed as rolled her eyes as Hiccup stood up and cleared his throat again.

"You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"

"To make you chief!" Astrid exclaimed as popped up and Hiccup sighed.

"Oh my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing!" She exclaimed, giving Hiccup a rousing punch in his gut, making him accidentally spit out a bit of purple plasma.

"Ow! You're gonna make me run out of fire, my fuel lowers faster when I'm a human." He said as Astrid rolled her eyes as Toothless and Stormfly ran past, knocking them over.

" _I bet you can't catch me!"_ Toothless exclaimed over his shoulder as Stormfly chased him.

Astrid rolled off of Hiccup and stood up, offering Hiccup her hand as she pulled him up.

"So yeah, this is what I'm dealing with." He sighed as he brushed himself off.

"What did you tell him?" She asked excitedly as Hiccup sighed.

"I didn't, by the time he turned around Toothless and I were already off the island." He said.

"Huh? Well that's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure. And you and Toothless can't go flying around like you used to but..." She trailed off, getting Hiccup's hint as he looked at her sadly.

"Its not me Astrid. All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing." He sighed as Astrid gave him a light smile.

"But I think you're missing the point. I mean _chief_! What an honor." She said.

"But Astrid, think about it. If I were actually killed by Toothless 5 years ago, then what? _Snotlout_ would get my birthright. This wasn't a matter of being chosen. I'm the chief's son and by law, I have to become chief of Berk. But I've never really felt like I deserved that roll." He sighed before sitting back down, Astrid shaking her head.

"But you weren't killed by Toothless, or the Red Death, or your dad, or by anything. You are here now. And you deserve this. I'd pretty excited." She admitted as Hiccup sighed again.

"I not like you. You know who you are you always have, head of the Berk Guard, and it suits you perfectly. But I'm still lookin'. I know that I'm not my father. And I never met, my mother. So what does that make me?" He asked sadly as Astrid sat down next to him.

"Hiccup, what you're searching for isn't hidden in an unknown mountain or a foribben forest. It's in here." She said, gesturing to Hiccup's heart, who gave her a polite nod before looking back out at the horizon with a frustrated look.

"Maybe you just haven't found it yet." She said before laying a kiss on Hiccup's cheek before flinching back in disgust as she wiped some stray dragon spit off her lips as he looked up with a slightly shocked expression before letting out a growl of disapproval.

"Maybe, but there _is_ something out there." He muttered, not breaking his eye contact from the horizon as Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup-" She was about to protect until he lifted her chin to reveal a thick dark grey pillar of smoke rising up from the distance, something wasn't right.

 **Hey guys! So? How did you like the second chapter? I know these are kinda resembling the movie a lot more than some of you migh've hoped but don't worry! They will start to differ more and more as the story goes on! And with that, I'll see you guys next time! Oh! I almost forgot, I'll explain that Astrid and Berk Guard thing when TAOHTS starts back up.**


	3. Drago's Coming

**Hey guys! Ya miss me? ;D. Okay, so I know I updated 'Taken by a Devil' yesterday, but since I made the people who read that wait so long, I decided that if any of you read both stories, you'd get double the update! :P**

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly all flew over a yellow forest, indicating the first signs of fall, but then didn't enjoy the view as the trees quickly turned charred and grey.

" _Whoa._ " Stormfly muttered as they few through the the smokey trees and sea stacks before Toothless and Stormfly both quickly slowed their pace as an island appeared, gigantic ice structure jutting out of the side, the icy spikes reaching the clouds as all their eyes widened in shock.

"Wow." Hiccup muttered before looking back over at Astrid, who was at a loss for words.

"Stay close." He said as Toothless and Stormfly flew towards the ice.

" _This kinda looks like- no. T-That's impossible._ " Toothless muttered quietly.

They inspect the ice more and notice splinters of what once was a large building sticking out the side.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked as Toothless growled uneasily, noticing gigantic 6-toed footprints in the mud.

" _I don't like this._ " Toothless muttered.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she pointed to a watch tower.

"Fire!" A man yelled from below as Toothless served out of the way.

"Astrid watch out!" He screamed as the net trapped Stormfly.

" _Ah! Help! Toothless!"_ She screamed as she plummeted out of the sky, Astrid getting bucked off her back.

"Ah! HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and caught her in her arms before flying back over to Toothless.

On the ground, an armed crew surrounds Stormfly as she snarls.

" _Get back!_ " She snapped before shooting a few spikes at the crew as a man jumps over a fallen plank and pined her head down, grabbing a rope around his shoulder.

"Watch the tail!" The man warned as Toothless shot over, the man looking up in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"STOP!" Hiccup screamed as he landed, him and Astrid jumping off of Toothless's back as he snarled.

" _Get away from her."_ He warned.

"Stormfly!" Astrid screamed as she picked up a stick and waved it around threateningly as Hiccup pulled out a sword hilt and flicked a switch, revealing a fiery sword.

"Oooooooh." The men said as the man looked at Toothless and smirked.

"Soil my britches, that _is_ a Night Fury." The man said, "Thought those were all gone for good." He said as another man laughed as Hiccup made a purple flame emerge from his hand and put it in front than Toothless protectively.

"Looks like our luck's turned for the better lads! Don't thing Drago has one of those, in his dragon army." The man said.

"Dragon army?" Astrid asked in shock.

" _Never in a million years._ " Toothless snarled.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Hiccup said as the man laughed.

"Ha! You should've though of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits! Now you go and tell your demon eyed friend that Drago's coming for her as well." The man said.

"Wait, you think we did this?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"What are you talking about?!" Astrid demanded.

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them." The man snapped.

"What do-gooder... There are other dragon riders?" Hiccup asked as he sheathed the fire sword and extinguished the purple flame in his hand.

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you think we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist." The man said as he got off on Stormfly.

" _Why does that name sound familiar?_ " Toothless asked himself quietly.

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" Hiccup asked.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorra." One of the trappers said.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses." Another one said.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed." The man said, showing them a large brand mark on his chest as Hiccup and Astrid both exchanged looks of shock and disgust, "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

"Okay look,we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, just give us back our dragon, and we'll go. Strange hostile person whom we've never met." Hiccup said as the man laughed.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive!" He boasted, pulling out a small sword and waving it around as a few people on one of the watch towers pointed arrows at the riders.

"Afterall, it's not just anything who can capture a Night Fury." Eret said as he pointed his sword at Toothless as Hiccup made his eyes shift to their draconic form, making Eret and some of the trappers gasp and step back.

"And this is Toothless." He said.

" _Let's blow this joint._ " Toothless snarled, showing his pearly white teeth.

"He says we're going, now." Hiccup said as he glared at Eret.

"Ha! They all say that. Rush 'em lads!" He yelled as the trappers started to run towards them, until Hiccup and Toothless both some synchronized plasma blasts at a spike of ice over them, making the trappers duck for cover before Hiccup used the sword to free Stormfly.

" _Oh thank the gods!"_ Stormfly exclaimed.

"Stormfly! Come on! Go! Go!" Astrid screamed as Stormfly started to run away before taking off just as Astrid hopped onto her back.

"You will _never_ hold onto those dragons! Do you hear me?! Drago's coming for them all! And then you're next dragon boy!" Eret screamed as Hiccup looked nervously before flying away.

* * *

Back on Berk, the other riders and their dragons flew past Gothi's hut and all her Terrible Terrors, she had finally gotten them under control before Snotlout and Hookfang sped by making them all fly away.

"Haha!" Snotlout snickered as Gothi glare and him as the riders flew down to the armory.

"Hello Stoick." A man greeted as Stoick walked through the armory.

"Mornin'." He said as he accidentally bumped into a woman holding a baby Gronkle.

"Oops, sorry Mrs. Ack." He apologized before walking into Spitelout.

"Oh, hey Spitelout, great race." He smirked as Spitelout sent him a quick glare before walking off.

"Any sign of 'im?" Stoick asked Gobber, who was currently making a sword.

"Eh! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. Are you sure you want that kid runnin' the village? I mean, he flies off the second you even bring up him bein' your successor." Gobber said as he walked over to a bright blue Zippleback, who has it's mouth open as Gobber fixed a few of its teeth.

"All I need to do is actually have a talk with him. Then he'll be ready, you'll see." Stoick said as Hiccup and Toothless both landed.

"Haha! There he is now! The pride of Berk!" He exclaimed happily as Hiccup walked towards the armory, getting a quick glare from Gobber.

"Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay." He said unenthusiastically as Hiccup walked over to Stoick.

"Sorry, got held up." He apologized.

"Hey dad, can I have a word?" He asked Stoick put a proud arm over his shoulder.

"Somethin' you're itching to tell me?" He asked excitedly as they walked towards a window where a bunch of people were waiting.

"Uh, not quick the itch you're thinking of, but yes." Hiccup said.

"Ah, good man." Stoick said, "Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So, 41!" He yelled as he grabbed a little wooden plant with a symbol painted on it.

"41!" He repeated as a man excitedly ran through the crowd.

"Could we just talk in private-"

"That's me! I'm next!" The man exclaimed as Stoick turned around and wink at Hiccup, who was now extremely annoyed.

"Dad, could we please just talk-"

"Excuse me. I've been here all day." The man said before talking a deep breath and looking at Stoick.

"Okay, I want a high seater, with lots of spikes, and a big storage compartment." He said as Stoick smiled.

"Absolutely! You got it sir." He said before walking back, Hiccup not far behind.

"Uh, dad, this is a bit more important than building saddles-"

"Ah! Lesson two: No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." Stoick said in a sing-song voice as he queezed past a dragon that sort of looked like a Gronkle, but bigger and somehow even lazier.

"Oh, excuse us Grump!" He apologized as Hiccup easily walked past.

"Dad, could we please just talk..." Hiccup said again, before Gobber interupted him.

"Agh! Grump! Ya let the forge die down again!" He said as the dragon opened up its eyes and lazily turned it head before shooting a ball of fire at the forge, but he missed as the fire exploded all over the place, making Gobber flinch back and Hiccup grow an armor of scales before he let them melt back into his skin.

"That's it Grump! You're going up for adoption!" Gobber yelled as he used one of Hiccup's fire prevention machines pour water of the fire, making a plume of smoke form behind them as Stoick grabbed a few tools and handed them to Hiccup.

"Okay, dad, I _really_ need to tell you about this new land we found." Hiccup finally managed to say.

"Another one?" Gobber asked in shock.

"Did you find any new dragons?!" Fishlegs asked excitedly as he popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

"We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly." Hiccup said as Stoick threw a piece of leather on top of a machine and Hiccupstarted to draw a design.

"Oh really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't send them cheering to the rooftops?" Gobber questioned sarcastically.

"No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers." Hiccup said gravely.

"You should have seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird." Astrid said as Hiccup looked down and shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it." He muttered, "Worst of all they think _we_ did it!"

"Ya know, you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble in of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life." Gobber said as Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Gobber's right son. It's best we stick to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time, once we make the big announcement-" Stoick said cut off by Hiccup snarling in annoyance, his eyes switching from normal to draconic, indicating he _really_ wanted to say something.

"They are building a dragon army." He said as a few villagers look at him in shock.

"Or at least the guy they work for is. Uh, Dargo Blooyfist er somethin'." Hiccup said as Stoick straightening up, his eyes getting wide as Gobber looked at him in confusion.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tried to take my dragon!" Tuffnut snapped as he walked into the forge.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut added as Tuffnut groaned.

"Ugh! You're such a moron!" He exclaimed as Fishlegs nudged her slightly.

"A beautiful moron." He said seductively.

"Yeah." Snotlout added as she grimaced in disgust.

"Bludvist." Stoick corrected, grabbing Hiccp by the shoulders harshly, "Drago Bludvist."

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup said before looking up at him in shock, "You know him?"

* * *

"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" Stoick screamed as he ran down a staircase in the dragon hangar, Hiccup stumbling behind him.

"What? Why?!" He asked in shock.

"Lower the storm doors!" He ordered as Hiccup almost tripped behind him, using his wings stop him from falling before continuing to follow Stoick, Astrid and Gobber not far behind.

"What is happening?" Hiccup asked again.

"Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!" Gobber yelled as everyone quickly followed their chief's orders, dragons flying into the building as Stoick continued to give orders.

"No dragon or Viking sets foot off this island until I give the word!"

"Wait?! Just because some guy you knew is stirring up some trouble in a far away land-"

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman! Without conscience or mercy! And if he's built a dragon army, gods help us all." Stoick said gravely.

"Then let's rider back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him." Hiccup said.

"No! We fortify the island!"

"It's our duty to protect the peace!"

"Peace is over Hiccup. I must prepare you for war."

"War?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't just wait around for him to get here. One of the trappers said himself how great it would be if he captured me and Toothless. We need to shut this down before it can get any bigger." He said as Stoick shook his head.

"Which is exactly why we need to fortify the island. A chief protects his own." He said before walking away, Toothless giving him a hopeful look.

" _Are we going?_ " He asked as Hiccup started to walk towards him, until Astrid put an arm in front of him.

"Hiccup don't." She warned.

"I have to." He said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off.

"Wha- Hiccup!" Stoick snapped as Toothless flew past, just barely making it out of the stables, Stormfly just barely making it as well.

"HICCUP!" He screamed before grunting and looking up. Hiccup was going to be in _big_ trouble.

 **Okay, so I know very well some of the dialogue is wrong, but I just wanted it to be a little more different from the movie, but I swear, the next chapter will be very different from the movie. Oh! And I also forgot to say that yesterday, went went to see 'Kung Fu Panda 3' and it was actually pretty good, but for the end credits I had to do a double take because apparently they guy who plays Kai (the bad guy) plays Ford in 'Gravity Falls'! My jaw literally dropped! They sounded absolutely nothing alike! Or maybe they did and I didn't notice. I dunno, I just wanted to get that out. Bye!**


	4. Reasoning

**Okay, so I know what you are all thinking: DARK! Where is a chapter of 'Taken by a Devil'? Well, to that I say: I DON'T KNOW! LOOK INTO THE DARK CAVERNS OF MY BRAIN AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND!**

 ***ahem* sorry, got a bit carried away there. But anyway, I have mega writers block so I just decided to post another chapter of this.**

In the middle of the ocean, a dragon trapper ship sliced through the Arctic water.

"Keep your eyes peeled lads! With this wing we'll reach Drago by daybreak!" Eret exclaimed to his crew.

"So best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! No need to be picky! Not if we want to keep our-" Eret was cut off by one of the crew members saying:

"Um, Eret." as he pointed at the sky, where three dragons flew towards them.

"Heads!" Eret exclaimed, "Off the port quarter! Net 'em lads!" He said as he ran up to a bola launcher before his excitement turned to shock as Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly flew towards the ship.

"You sure you want him to see you as full Night Fury?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded as they avoided some bolas before landing on the ship and Hiccup turned back into a human, getting a few gasps from the trappers.

"And here I was worried we'd show up empty handed." Eret said as he held up his short sword as Hiccup raised his hands in surrender, earning him a shocked look from Astrid.

"Good, because its your lucky day. We give up." He said as Eret lowered his sword in shock.

"That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, one Night Fury shapeshifter, and the best female warrior west of Luk Tuk. That outta make the boss happy right?" Hiccup asked as he handed Eret Astrid's axe as he walked towards a cargo hold.

" _Watch your back."_ Toothless growled before Hiccup and Astrid climbed into the hold and closed the door.

" _Hiccup, what in Thor's name are you doing?"_ He asked.

"Toothless, stay." Hiccup said as Toothless whined.

"Uh, the dragons don't exactly care for cramped spaces. They'll just hang out with you guys." He said as the trappers drew their weapons, making Toothless jump before snarling.

" _Put those down, now."_ He snarled as Hiccup poked his head out of the cage.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't do that. You know, small boat, big ocean, how is you swimming?" He asked rhetorically.

"Not good." One of the trappers admitted as Eret groaned and Hiccup lit his fire sword before handing it to Eret.

"Oh, duh, can't have armed prisoners." He said before Astrid look up at him in confusion.

"How is this a plan?" She whispered as Hiccup gestured for her to trust him.

"Just what every trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva," Hiccup explained as the trappers eyed it before flipping a switch, making green gas poor out of the end, "the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas," he ducked under slightly, "all it takes is a spark-"

 _Bam!_

The gas exploded as Eret angrily grabbed the blade out of one of the men's hands and threw it overboard.

" _I'll get it!"_ Stormfly exclaimed as she dove after it.

"What game are you playing?" Eret questioned as Hiccup shrugged.

"No game. We just wanna meet Drago." He said as Stormfly dropped the blade in front of Eret, who threw it away again as Stormfly chased after it.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Hiccup said confidently as the trappers laughed as Stormfly dropped the blade at Eret's feet again excitedly as he looked at her in shock.

" _Do it again."_ She said as Astrid crawled out of the space behind Hiccup.

"He can be really persuasive." She added, thinking about how Hiccup changed her mind even _as_ a dragon.

"Once you earn a dragon's loyalty, there is _nothing_ a dragon won't do for you." He said as Eret sputtered and laughed.

"You won't be changing any minds around here." He said dismissively before Hiccup shrugged.

"I can change yours." He said, gesturing to Toothless, "Right here, right now." He crawled onto Toothless's back before holding out his hand.

"Uh, may I?" He asked before being swiped off of the Night Fury's back.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as some dragons whipped by, rocking the boat and tearing the mast.

"Dragon riders!" Eret screamed as Toothless snarled and flew up onto the watch tower.

" _Hiccup! Put him-"_ He roared before realizing it was the Berkain riders.

"Snotlout! Put me down!" Hiccup demanded as Snotlout looked down at him and smirked.

"See how well I protect and provide." He boasted to Ruffnut, who groaned before gasping and steering Barf out of the way of a bola.

"Hey! What's with all the nets!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Ruffnut looked down at the ship.

"That was close!" She snapped before looking right at Eret, and staring at his attractive features,

"Oh my..." She trailed off as she stared at his bugling muscles.

"Me likey." She said as a bola came flying straight towards her.

"Take me." She exclaimed as Tuffnut stared at her in shock and disgust as Barf tried to shake the bola off.

" _Hey! A little help?_ " He snapped as Hiccup grunted and tore himself from Hookfang's grasp before diving towards the ship and opening his wings up right before he landed.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" He yelled as Grump landed as Gobber pointed an accusing finger at him.

"We're here to rescue you!" He exclaimed.

"But I don't need to be rescued-"

"Enough!" Stoick's deep voice made as Hiccup's eyes widen as he looked at his father nervously, who had just jumped off a strange dragon and started to walk towards him.

"Well didn't you just pick the wrong ship." Eret said as he walked towards Stoick, who just gave him an annoyed glare.

"I am Eret, son of-" Eret was cut off by Stoick pushing him out of the way and right in front of Gobber, who then hit him on the head with his mace hand.

"Ow!" He yelped before falling onto the ground, Grump laying on top of him as he tried to get up.

"Get this thing off me." He wheezed.

"Anyone else?" Gobber said as the trappers backed away nervously.

"Saddle up, we're going home." Stoick commanded as Hiccup shook his head.

"No." Hiccup said defiantly.

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"Look I'm trying to save our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!"

"Because war is what he wants son!" Stoick snapped angrily as Hiccup looked away and sighed before looking back up at his father in confusion and slight anger as Stoick looked down and sighed.

 ** _"Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scrourge we all faced. And into our midst came a stranger from a strange land."_**

 _In an eerily lit room, a man wrapped in a cloak of dragon skin (most likely Night Fury skin thanks to the dark color) walks in and looked around at the chiefs._

 _ **"Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon, and spoke softly. Saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. This was of course right after your mother was 'killed', so I was of course extremely interested. Anyway, he claimed that he alone could control the dragon's and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down amd follow him-"**_

Out of the flash back Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins all laugh at the idea.

"Stupid." Ruffnut sneered.

"Ah, good one." Tuffnut added as Stoick looked down sadly.

"Aye, we laughed too...

 ** _"Then he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out 'See how well you do without me!"_**

 _"How well you do without me!" Drago echoed as a strange roar erupted from his throat as the roof started to burn._

 _ **"The rooftop suddenly burst into flames! And from it, armored dragons descended! Burning the hall to the ground!"**_

"I, was the only one to escape." He sighed as the young adults looked down sadly.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with." Stoick said as Hiccup shook his head.

"Maybe."

"Hiccup!"

"I'm still going to try." Hiccup said with a determined look as Eret looked at him, shocked.

"This is what I'm good at, and if I can change your mind, I can change his."

" _I don't really trust this Drago guy okay, I just don't want you to get hurt."_ Toothless said in concern as Hiccup jumped onto his back.

" _If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself, so choose."_ He said as Toothless sighed and took off as Stoick glared at Hiccup as Toothless flew away.

"Let's go." Astrid whispered as she sneakily jumped onto Stormfly's back, but Stoick looked at her just in time.

"No! You lead the others back to Berk! I've had enough mutiny for one day." He grumbled as Astrid looked at Toothless, who was now fading away into the sky.

"Oooh, I like that." Ruffnut said as she laid down next to Eret, who tried to get away, but Grump still sat on top of him.

"Ruffnut!" Stoick snapped as Ruffnut groaned.

"Ugh! Okay!" She said before kissing her hand and slapping it on Eret's face, who recoiled and wiped it off his cheek.

* * *

Toothless flew over sheet of low hanging clouds as Hiccup stared at the horizon before screaming in frustration.

" _You okay?_ " Toothless asked as Hiccup laid down on his back and sighed.

"Yeah. And don't worry, Drago won't even _touch_ you. Or else he'll regret it." He snarled as Toothless growled as someone started to rise about the clouds, he or she was wearing clad armor and a haunting helmet as Hiccup sat in up annoyance.

"Ah come on dad, really?" He snapped before looking over and gasping as the person sunk back under the cloud line.

" _What was that?_ " Toothless asked nervously.

"Keep an eye out." Hiccup warned as a dragon shot up from the clouds, it circled them, the rider on its back as Toothless used his wings to make the clouds fly up around them as the rider pointed their staff at Hiccup, who nervously looked at them as the dragon finally stopped circling him and another set of wings separated from the first pair.

"Hold on. Hold on." Hiccup said frantically.

" _Gey away from us._ " Toothless growled.

" _You're in our territory!"_ The other dragon snapped as Toothless's eyes turn to slits as a dragon swoops by and snatches Hiccup off his back as Toothless couldn't catch himself in time and fell through the sheet of ice under them into the murky ocean.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed.

" _Hiccup! No!"_ Toothless screamed as he prepared at fly back up, until a pod of Seashockers swim towards him and send an electric pulse straight at him, making him weaken and unable to fly.

" _No! Get away from me! I need to save Hiccup..."_ Toothless trailed off as he fainted and the water dragons take him under with them and Hiccup's helmet floated to the surface.

Back with the dragons, Hiccup struggled against the one dragon's grasp as he looked back towards where Toothless went down, waiting for him to resurface.

"Hey! We need to go back for my dragon! He's not resurfacing! Something must've happened to him!" Hiccup begged as the rider ignored him as he squinted and an icy nest appeared in the distance, it was made from the same ice spikes that destroyed the trapper outpost.

"Oh gods, oh gods." Hiccup breathed as he struggled even harder against the dragon. If this really was Drago Bludvist, he would use his powers only as a very last resort. They flew into the nest and landed in a dark room, filled to the rim with dragons.

"Hey! Uh- we have to go back for my dragon!" He begged as a dragon approached him.

" _Who are you?_ " It questioned as he grabbed the hilt and made the gas spray around him and sparked the gas, making a circle of flame quickly flare up around him. Before lighting the blade and waving it around, making the dragons look at it in amazement as the rider follows it with their eyes, just like the dragons.

" _I don't want to hurt any of you."_ He assured as the dragons purred and the rider stepped back in shock, catching Hiccup's attention.

"Wh-Who are you? The dragon thief?"

No answer.

"Uh, Drago Bludvist?'

The rider shakes their staff, making it rattle as a dragon flew in with Toothless.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed as Toothless shook himself off.

"It's okay, its okay, I'm here bud." He muttered as Toothless licked him affectionately.

" _Thank the gods you're alright."_ He said before looking back up as the rider banged their staff on the ground as the dragons around the room lit up fire in their mouths, making the room even eerier.

" _Don't step a foot closer._ " Toothless warned as he wrapped his tail around Hiccup's feet defensively before the rider shook their fingers in a strange fashion as he fainted, Hiccup looking at his friend in shock before leaning away slowly as the rider reach for his face, they then noticed the small scar on his chin and backed away before gasping as Toothless began to wake back up.

" _Huh? Wait a minute."_ He muttered as he looked around.

"Hiccup?" The rider asked quietly as Hiccup struggled to find the right words.

"S-Should I know you?" He asked as the rider took of their mask to reveal a middle-aged woman with draconic teal blue eyes, which had pupils which were slits. Toothless's jaw hung open at the sight.

" _This is the-"_

"No, you were only a babe..." The woman trailed off before looking up at Hiccup sadly.

" _Oh my gods! Va-_ "

"But a mother never forgets." The woman sighed as Hiccup's eyes widened, words failed him now. This was his mother. The woman he was searching for for the last 5 years, was standing right in front of him.

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! (Oh, and ps for anyone who reads 'Taken by a Devil' can someone _please_ give me an idea for the next chapter?! I'll mention you I swear! I just need an idea so badly! All ideas are gone from my head!)**


	5. How to Meet Your Mother

"Boarheaded! Just like his mother! Aye, she could never stay put either." Stoick ranted as he and Gobber rode through the same icy Tundra as Hiccup and Toothless, but the clouds rose and it was now snowing.

"Eh! He's just 20 and a Viking! I mean there couldn't be a worst combination!" Gobber exclaimed with an undertone of dismissiveness, "Heh! When I think about how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day!" He continued before looking down in thought, "Oh, well not much had changed actually." He muttered under his breath and Stoick flew up to him and sighed.

"You know what he's like, he won't give up Gobber, if Hiccup finds Drago before we find him..." He trailed off, looking down at the ice as Gobber flew other to his other side.

"Eh! Nothin' can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around! It's a Night Fury! Not to mention he can become one at will." Gobber said as Stoick ignored him and gasped as he spots the break in the ice where Toothless fell through. He turned his dragon around before Gobber gave him a confused look and followed. They swung by as Stoick leaned down and grabbed Hiccup's helmet from out of the water before looking at it in utter fear as Gobber shared his terrified expression. Stoick then looked down at his dragon and held the helmet in front of its nose.

"Find them Skullcrusher. Find them." He said as the dragon sniffed it before roaring and flying faster.

* * *

"Mom! Oh gods! I've waited so long to meet you!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless and Valka lead the way, him struggling to keep up.

"Come, quickly." She said with excitement as Hiccup started to hear roaring as Toothless ran past them both.

" _The sanctuary! Oh gods how I've missed this place!_ " He exclaimed as Hiccup laughed slightly before turning his attention back towards his mother.

"H-Hey! I have questions!" He yelled as Valka continued her quick pace in front.

"Where! Where have you been all this time?! Wh-What have you been doing?" He prodded, why could she just give him an answer?! They then spotted some light as Valka disappeared and he ducked before entering a giant cavern and the one word that escaped his lips was:

"Dragons."

Everywhere. The scaly beasts crawled around every inch of the icy nest and flew in a big circle around a pillar in the center.

" _You like it?_ " Toothless asked with a smirk as he walked up behind Hiccup and looked around happily.

"I-I don't even-" Hiccup was cut off by Toothless nudging him forwards a bit as he noticed Valka sitting atop the Stormcutter's back as she craned her neck to see them better.

"This is where you've been, for _20_ years?" Hiccup asked in shock, sure Toothless had told him much about the icy nest he grew up in, but this was still such a hard topic for the boy to wrap his head around.

Valka nods with a little half-smile.

"You-You've been rescuing them." He continued as Toothless's attention was taken by a dragon who tried to nuzzle his neck, but he turned away.

Valka nods again.

"Unbelievable." Hiccup breathed as the dragon continued to try and woo Toothless, but he tried his best to ignore her.

"You're not upset?" Valka asked with a bit of shock, nervousness, and a slight undertone of relief as her pupils expanded.

"What? No, I don't know. I just... It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. I mean, I've known you're alive for 5 years but..." He trailed off as Valka used the dragon's wing to make her way down to the ground as the dragon jumped down and followed her.

"But you never expected me to be like this. Well, at least I'm not boring. Right?" She asked hopefully as her pupils turned to nervous slits.

"Well there is that, one specific thing..." He trailed off as a friendly dragon tried to nuzzle him.

" _Thanks, but no thanks._ " He said as the dragon nodded and walked off before Toothless padded back to up them excitedly.

"*gasps* Toothless, you've gotten so big!" Valka exclaimed as Toothless purred and nuzzled her.

" _Well the last time you saw me was when I was 7._ " He said as Valka laughed and ran her finger along his head as Toothless purred some more.

" _You definitely have gotten bigger. And hopefully wiser._ " The Stormcutter said as Toothless smiled and rolled his eyes.

" _Hey, mom and dad wanted to go down to the archipelago Cloudjumper. I just went along with the ride._ " He said before leaning back in a relaxed position before Valka turned her attention back to Hiccup.

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked curiously as Hiccup shot Toothless any annoyed look as his eyes widened nervously as Valka looked at him expectantly.

" _Well, Valka, before you yell at me. I just want to say, I did it for a good reason._ " He said as Valka gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand." She said with a furrowed brow before Hiccup sighed and smile before growing wings and a tail, making her and Cloudjumper step back in shock.

" _Y-You're a shifter?_ " Cloudjumper asked in shock as Hiccup nodded before Valka's attention snapped over to Toothless as she glared at him.

"You better have a good explaination for biting my son." She said, eyes narrowed as Toothless looked around nervously as Hiccup snickered slightly.

" _He is the boy from the prophecy. So technically, to bring peace to Berk, I had to bite him._ " Toothless defended as Valka sighed before looking at some of the dragons around her.

"This Snafflefang lost its leg to one of Drago Bludvist's attack dragons." She sighed as she stroked a dragon who was missing a leg as it looked down at the stump sadly.

"This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting." She sighed as she used her staff to gently lift the dragon's wing up before a dragon with cloudy white eyes inched its way towards them as Valka made a slight noise of sympathy.

"And this poor Hobblegrunt, blinded by a treesnare, and then left to die alone, scared." She sighed before looking down at Hiccup's prosthetic leg and gasping.

"And what of this? Did Drago or his Trappers shoot you down too?" She asked with a tone of anger as Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Yes, oh dragon who knew _everything_ about what you did to me. What happened to my leg?" Hiccup asked with a smirk as Toothless rolled his eyes before shooting him a quick glare.

" _Well, after we pretty much killed the Red Death, there was an explosion, and a slight incident involving her tail and Hiccup's foot._ " He said as Hiccup laughed as Valka gave them both confused looks.

"So basically, after the battle with the Red Death, we were flying away from the fiery explosion, like any sane person would do. But apparently as weakened Toothless's magic to the point that I turned back into a human, which was when my foot was crushed." He explained before Toothless grinned and snuck under Hiccup before throwing him onto his back as Valka let out a slight snort of amusement.

"So, what did your father think about all of, well, this." She said, gesturing to the duo as Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Well, he didn't take it all that well in the beginning. Because _someone_ had to make it look bloody, so it looked like I was murdered by a dragon. So that month of being chased around Berk wasn't what I would call 'fun'. But then, he changed. They all did. Soon everyone back home had dragons of their own." Hiccup said with a bit of excitement as Valka scoffed.

"If only it were possible." She said dismissively as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, really. He even has a dragon." He tried to explain, but Valka shook her head in dismissiveness.

"Believe me, I've tried as well. But some people aren't capable of change. Vikings are a great example. But don't you worry, some of us,"

" _Hey Val, I'll be right back."_ Cloudjumper said before joining the swarm of dragons.

"-were just born different." Valka finished as Hiccup looked at her, slightly confused.

 _Dragons swarmed around Berk, roaring angrily as they attempted to gather food for their queen as Vikings ran around frantically, trying to fend off the 'devils'._

 _ **"Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed peace was possible."**_

 _On the ground, a Nightmare was shot down and a Viking readily ran up to it with an axe, totally ready to lob its head off, until Valka sprinted out from nowhere and grabbed his arm._

 _"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" She pleaded as the Nightmare got away before the man glared at her and yanked away his hand._

 _ **"It was a very unpopular opinion."**_

 _There was a sound of breaking wood as Valka's attention snapped over to a house, where a dragon was crawling into the wooden structure._

 _"Hiccup!" She yelped in fear as she ran straight for the house._

 _ **"Then one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle.**_

 _Valka sprinted into the house and grabbed a sword hanging on a rack as she approached the dragon with the sword raised above her head, even though she hated the killing, she'd be more than willing to kill one if it meant Hiccup's life._

 _ **"I rushed to protect you."**_

 _She was just about to swing, until she noticed the dragon wasn't hurting Hiccup, it was playing with him!_

 _ **"But what I saw, was proof of everything I believed."**_

 _Valka lowered the sword and watched in amazement as the dragon held its claw in front of Hiccup as he grabbed for the dragon's claw and cooed happily before the dragon leaned a bit too far forwards and the cradle rocked, making its claw scratch Hiccup's chin as he started to bawl and the dragon turned to Valka, who held up the sword warily before lowering it again and looking deep into the dragon's friendly golden eyes._

 ** _"This wasn't a viscous beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."_**

 _The seemingly timeless moment was cut short as an axe was throw directly between them as the dragon roared angrily and Stoick came bursting into the house._

 _"Valka run!" He screamed as fire burst from the dragon's throat, lighting the entire house on fire in less than a second._

 _"No! Don't!" Valka screamed before yanking the dragon's wing as it turned around to face her before she carefully put out her hand as a sign of forgiveness, but the dragon bites down on her hand before it realized what it just did and backs away as Valka's irises flood the whites of her eyes and her pupils stretch out and turn to slits._

 _"Hold on!" Stoick screamed before jumping over the flames and grabbing Hiccup, who was bawling at the point as Stoick was just about to turn around and fight the dragon, Valka's terrified screams hit his ears as the dragon took off with her in its talons._

 _"Ah! STOICK!" She screamed in horror as Stoick ran to the hole in the wall and realized, it was too late._

 _"VALKA!" He still screamed as the dragon flew higher and higher._

 _"Stoick!" Valka yelled, a bit more halfhearted as Stoick watched Valka being taken away in despair._

 _"Valka." He muttered in grief as Hiccup whimpered as he watched the sky, almost knowing his mother would never return._

 **Okay, I am extremely tired so I'm just gonna do the Bewilderbeast part next time, sorry! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. In the Arctic

"You and your father nearly died that night." Valka sighed before looking up at her son.

"All because I couldn't kill a dragon." She mused slightly as Hiccup looked up at her with a small smile.

"Eh, runs in the family." He said as Valka sighed again.

"It broke my heart to stay away. But I believed you'd be safer if I did." She said as Hiccup looked down in thought.

"How did you survive?" He asked as they started walking towards a small cliff.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must have thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast." She said before gesturing to an _ENORMOUS_ dragon, one even bigger than the Red Death laying comfortably at the bottom of the nest.

" _Haha, I remember he hated me."_ Toothless laughed as they started walking towards the giant alpha.

"The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist." A few dragons below land near the dragon and bow their heads in respect.

"Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere." Valka said proudly as Hiccup looked at the icy spikes.

"Wait, _that's_ the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?" Hiccup asked in shock as Valka smiled and shook her head.

"He _protects_ us. We all live under his care and his command."

They walk to the end of a steep cliff as the alpha lifts its gigantic head and Valka and Toothless bow their heads and Hiccup stares into the dragon's icy blue eyes in wonder.

" _Are you the child Valka had with the well intentioned dragon killer?"_ The alpha asked as Hiccup bowed as well.

" _Yes your majesty, but my father has changed his ways. It is an honor to be in your nest."_ Hiccup said as Valka put a light hand on his shoulder.

"I've lived here for _20_ years Hiccup. Discovering their secrets."

The alpha blew a bit of snow into Hiccup's hair as Valka smiled.

"Hehe, he likes ya." She said with a smile as Hiccup knocked the ice out of his hair.

"Whoa." He muttered.

"You must be hungry?" Valka asked as she started to walk away.

"Uh, yeah, I could eat." Hiccup responded as Valka smiled.

"Good, its feeding time." She said before gently taking Hiccup's hand.

" _Yay!"_ Toothless exclaimed before hopping under Cloudjumper's wing, who looked down at him before rolling his eyes.

" _You're twenty."_ Cloudjumper muttered as Toothless deflated slightly.

" _Come on. Not everyone can be second in command to the king of all dragons."_ Toothless said before walking off.

* * *

"I don't like it." Astrid muttered as Stormfly landed on a small chunk of ice, where the other dragons and riders were waiting.

" _I'm sure they're fine."_ Stormfly assured as Astrid continued.

"They should've been back with Hiccup by now." She said worriedly.

"I don't like it either." Ruffnut said as Snotlout offered her a piece of chicken, which she grabbed before throwing it into the ocean.

"Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!" She exclaimed as Snotlout gave her a shocked look.

"But baby I grew facial hair for you." He said, rubbing his barely stubbly chin as Fishlegs sighed.

"Me too." He said sadly as he rubs his own _blonde_ beard.

"What if Drago shot them down? What if, they need our help!" Astrid said nervously, "We have to find them."

" _Astrid, this is Hiccup and Stoick we're talking about. One's a Night Fury and the other's the best warrior on Berk!_ " Stormfly tried to reason, but Astrid, of course, couldn't understand her.

"Wait, what?! But Stoick said-"

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured! Now come on!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly begrudgingly took off.

* * *

"Do we go back?" A trapper asked as Eret angrily kicked the boat they we're on, which was surrounded by ice.

"We've no where to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own! If we don't turn up with dragons and fast!-"

Eret was cut off by Stormfly swooping down and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Careful what you wish for!" Astrid exclaimed cheerily.

"ERET SON OF ERET!" One of the trappers screamed as he shot some bolas at Stormfly, which she easily dodged.

"What is this?!" He snapped.

"A kidnapping." Astrid answered plainly.

"Yay! Can he ride with me?! Can he?" Ruffnut asked dreamily as Tuffnut grimaced as steered them away.

"You're gonna bring us to Drago." Astrid said as Eret sputtered.

"And help dragon riders sneak into his camp? Just kill me now." He said dramatically as Astrid smirked.

"That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it!" She exclaimed as Stormfly happily dropped the dragon trapper.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in terror as Stormfly squawked happily.

"Good girl! Stormfly, fetch!" Astrid said as Stormfly dove towards Eret.

"AHH! ALRIGHT! OKAY! I'll take you to Drago!" Eret screamed as Stormfly swooped by and grabbed him.

"Works every time." Astrid said smugly before flying away.

* * *

Cloudjumper gracefully spun in the air as Toothless flapped up to follow him, Hiccup smiling before noticing a huge flock of dragons behind them.

"Uh, I thought you said we we're going to eat!" Hiccup said as Valka gestured for Toothless to stop.

"Oh we are!" She exclaimed excitedly before looking down at the water, which was bubbling as Hiccup and Toothless both backed up a bit. Then the alpha's huge head burst from the sea as he spit in the air and caused a rain of, _FISH?!_

Valka instantly started cracking up as hiccup looked around in shock.

" _Hiccup! Hold on!"_ Toothless advised before diving after the fish as Hiccup clutched his saddle as tight as he could, sheathing his claws to hold onto the leather as Toothless grabbed a mouthful of fish and smiled happily before flying off.

* * *

"And then past dragon island we found this archipelago..." Hiccup trailed off as he looked at his map happily and notice Vlka drawing the islands he explained in great detail.

"Whoa." He muttered as Valka smiled and Toothless ran past, destroying Valka's work as he drew his own islands, Cloudjumper looking at him curiously as the ice spike Toothless was using got stuck to his tongue.

* * *

"Whoo hoo!" Hiccup exclaimed as he and Valka floated on a bed of air as the dragons' wings were pushed up by a blowing vent of air as Valka smiled and walked off of Cloudjumper's wings, only to be caught by a Deadly Nadder, who then dropped her onto a Snafflefang as she hooked her staff around a Raincutter before jumping onto Toothless's wings and ruffling Hiccup's hair before diving off, back onto the Stormcutter's back.

"Ah, when I'm up here I don't even feel the cold, I just feel-"

"Free." Hiccup finished with a smiled as Valka gave him one and closed her eyes.

"This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup!" She exclaimed as Hiccup smirked.

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon, but can you actually be one?!" He exclaimed before jumping off of Toothless's back as Valka gasped and looked down at her free falling son, but to her utter shock, another Night Fury shot from under them as Toothless smirked.

" _I did that ya know."_ He said proudly as Hiccup started to fly backwards.

" _Whoo hoo!"_ He exclaimed.

" _Hic! Behind you!"_ Toothless yelled as Hiccup turned around to notice a rock wal behind him as he turned into a human and Toothless speed past and grabbed him before crashing into the snow.

" _Hiccup? Hiccup?!"_ Toothless quelled as he looked around nervously, only to have Hiccup burst out of the snow and scare him half to death.

"Man almost! I really thought I could fly backwards that time!" He exclaimed as Toothless sneezed before shooting a glare at Hiccup and swiping his feet with his tail.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelps as he landed face first in the snow and Valka landed with Cloudjumper.

"Wow, incredible." She muttered as Hiccup grew his large pair of wings as Valka stared at them in wonder.

"Eh, not bad yourself." He muttered as Valka's hand ended up cupping Hiccup's cheek as he leaned into the touch slight before looking back up at her.

"All this time you took after me." She said in wonder before sighing.

"And where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. I-I was selfish when I made the decision to stay away. W-Will you give me another chance?" She begged as a huge grin started to creep its way along Hiccup's face.

"I-I can teach all the things I've learned these last 20 years, like..." Valka trailed off as she dug her fingers into a certain part of Toothless's neck and pushed down, making his spinal spikes split in two as he shook his head and snapped them together excitedly.

" _Haha! This is fun to do!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup laughed.

"Now he can make those tight turns." Valka explained as Toothless jumped over to Hiccup happily.

"Did you know about this?" He asked as Toothless shook his head and continued bouncing around happily.

"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you! We'll unlock every mystery, discover every last species together, as mother and son." Valka mused as Hiccup looked at her excitedly.

"This gift we share, it bonds us. This is who are son, who we are. Dragons are very picky on who to use their special magic on, they could save it to save a hatchling's life or they can stay alive until they use it but our dragons, they used their precious life source on _us_ to make us be like one of them. There was even a whole prophecy written about you and saving dragons and Vikings. Together, we will do for the world what you did for Berk, we will make it a better, after place for all dragons." Valka said as Hiccup lit up.

"T-That sounds amazing." He said happily, running a hand through his hair as he said so.

"Oh!" Valka said before giving Hiccup a big huge, who blinked in shock, this was the first motherly hug he's gotten in 20 years! He then smiled again and huge her back for a few seconds before pushing away and grinning.

"Oh this is great! Now we can go talk to Drago together!" He exclaimed as Valka laughed a bit in confusion.

"What? There's no talking to Drago." She dismissed.

"But we have to-"

"No. We must protect our own." She said before patting Cloudjumper's head as Hiccup groaned.

'Do they have like marital esp?' Hiccup thought to himself in annoyance.

"Now come on. We should be getting back now." Valka said before mounting Cloudjumper as Hiccup heard heavy breathing and looked over to see Toothless snapping his spikes together happily.

" _Wanna go for a flight?_ "

 **BLAHHHHHHH! This is super late I know! I've just been really tired lately and have been taking some much needed sleep, which means I don't work on the chapter because I get most of it done usually between 10:00 pm and 12:00 am. Soooooooo, yeah.**


	7. Meet Drago and Finding Family

The dragon riders flew into an ice cave that lead to a sheltered area of water. Stormfly threw Eret on the ground and he desperately tried to run away, until Stormfly landed on top of him.

"Ugh! Okay! I lead you to Drago. Now get this thing off me!" He snapped as Astrid jumped off of Stormfly's back.

"Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?" She questioned before walking away and Stormfly cooed.

" _Yeah, toy."_ She said smugly before curling up around him.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" He complained as the riders ran up a small snowy and hill peered over it to see a massive armada of ships, and in the center, gigantic bubbles surfaced from deep within the dark water.

"What's down there?" Astrid asked in shock as Fishlegs pulled out a few cards from a pouch handing at his side.

"Large diameter bubbles. Massive lungs. Cold water deep dweller. I'm thinkin' class 5 leviathan, maybe 6." He said as Astrid continued to peer over the hill and Stormfly snapped up.

" _Who's there?!"_ Stormfly threatened as she just narrowly avoided a dart and flew off in panic.

" _Hey! Leave us... alone."_ Hookfang trailed off as a dart hit him right in the side, making him fall unconscious. Barf and Belch try to fight as well, but a row of darts embedded themselves into Barf's neck as they both collapsed.

"Meatlug! What's wrong girl?" Fishlegs asked nervously as men surrounded them and held up swords and crossbows and Astrid held up her axe angrily.

"Don't move!" One of the men hissed as Fishlegs threw the cards up in the air and held up his hand in surrender.

* * *

On the biggest ship, a man with a very scarred face and sunken pale blue eyes peered into the bumbling water..

"Drago!" Eret exclaimed in the background as the man grunted before turning around and glaring at Eret, who was accompanied by many guards.

"Get off me" He snapped as he pulled his arm away from a guard.

"Always great to see you, my friend!" Eret exclaimed as Drago walked towards him and armored dragons, similar to the ones in Stoick's flashback, bowed to him as he made his way over to the trapper.

"Well, as you can see I am right on time." He said as the same guard from before took his knives from their sheaths on his back, "With a new batch of dragons." He continued, gesturing to an unconscious Hookfang, who had just started to wake up.

"Oh no!"

"He's waking up!"

"Give me some backup!" The guards clamored.

"No." Drago said gruffly as the guards looked at him in confusion, "Drop the ropes."

" _This is too easy."_ Hookfang snarled as he unleashed all his fire in the direct of Drago, but his just pulled up his scaly cape and it perfectly protected him from the flames as Astrid squinted at the cape. She had seen those types of scales before, on Toothless. Her breath hitched as the worst possibility came to her head. He had killed Toothless and captured Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber.

Hookfang ran out of fire and whimpered nervously as Drago started to roar at Hookfang, making him back up nervously.

"You belong to me now." Drago whispered as he put a foot on Hookfang's snout and noticed his saddle.

"And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders." Eret said as Astrid overcame her shock and glared at him.

"What? Are you kidding me!" She snapped.

"Awwwww, but you were so perfect." Ruffnut whined.

"Turns out there's a whole bunch of them out there." Eret continued as Drago grabbed him roughly by the throat.

"How many?" He asked angrily as the riders gasped.

"Drago doesn't have them after all." Astrid said, mostly nervous but with an undertone of relief. He didn't kill Toothless.

"How many?!" Drago hissed again.

"A whole island full!" Astrid chipped in.

"I-I wouldn't worry about it." Eret assured, but then Drago tightened his grip on Eret's throw, "My men are hunting the, down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that." He strained.

"Oh yes they will! They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons!" Astrid threatened, "If you so much as _touch_ us, Hiccup is gonna-"

"Hiccup?" Drago asked in confusion.

"He's not a problem, really, trust me." Eret tried to assure.

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast. His heir to the throne of Berk. _And_ the greatest dragon master this world has _ever_ seen!" She snapped as Drago glared at her.

"'Dragon Master?' I alone control the dragons!" Drago declared.

"Nope." Tuffnut said plainly.

"Mm-mm." Snotlout added.

"Sorry!" Fishlegs chirped.

"And unless you let us go _right now_ he will blast through here on his Night Fury, and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters." Astrid threatened angrily.

"Then they'll be crying like babies!" Ruffnut snapped as Fishlegs and Snotlout laughed.

"Funny and beautiful." Snotlout complimented as Ruffnut groaned.

"Yeah, like babies, they always cry." Tuffnut said as Drago grabbed Eret by the throat one again.

"First there was one rogue rider! Now all of Berk! And _you_ lead them to me!" Drago snarled as he threw Eret to the side.

"Stop all preparations! We need to attack the dragon riders' nest at once! We will take down their alpha! Then, we will take Berk!" He exclaimed as the men cheered and the riders looked at him in horror.

"But Drago-" Eret squeaked as Drago gave him a harsh glare.

"Get rid of him." He demanded as the guards turned towards Eret, weapons raised.

" _Eret son of Eret I'l save you!"_ Stormfly squawked as she landed right in front of Eret just as some weapons were thrown at him and she shot some spines at the guards, until one of them shot a dart in her neck, making her fall unconscious.

"Stormfly! No!" Astrid yelped as she tried to escape the guard holding her as Eret stood up and stared at Stormfly in shock, she had just saved his life. A dragon.

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, Hiccup stared at the swarm of dragons as Toothless tried to take a nap, but some of the baby Scuttleclaws started to poke and prod at him.

" _Ugh! Just leave me alone!"_ He snarled as most of the babies left, except for one that chewed on his tail with its gums.

"Well bud, we can't just wait around for Drago to attack this place. We need to find him first." Hiccup declared as he laughed a bit at Toothless as he was about to walk over to him, until a hand covered Hiccup's mouth and pulled him back and he started to panic.

" _Hiccup!"_ Toothless snarled before calming down, seeing that it was just Stoick.

"Easy now." He soothed as Hiccup broke free.

"Are you kidding me?! How did you get in here?" He asked in shock as Stoick handed him his helmet.

"The same way we're gettin' you out." He said as he grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"We?!"

"All clear." Gobber said as he looked around through a tunnel and Stoick dragged Hiccup through.

"Uh, dad, there's something you need to know." Hiccup said as Stoick's walk didn't hinder.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way." Stoick said as Hiccup shook his head and looked behind him, where Toothless was following them and he shrugged.

"Well this isn't an 'on the way' kind of update actually." He said as Stoick still kept a firm grasp on his son's arm.

"I've heard enough Hiccup!" Stoick snapped.

"Uh-um, more of the 'earth shattering development' variety." Hiccup continued.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile." Stoick quipped sarcastically as he struggled to slide through a narrow section of the tunnel.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you're gonna like, you just have to handle it, delicately." Hiccup explained as Stoick just started to tune him out and they stopped at an open cavern, where Gobber stared in shock inside before walking back out and looking at Stoick a shocked expression before taking a deep breath and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to take this one." He muttered before sitting down on a rock and taking a deep breath.

"Oh boy." He muttered as Stoick drew his sword.

"Oh! Uh dad, could you put the sword away, please?" Hiccup asked as Stoick squeezed through the gap and his eyes grew wide as his gaze landed on Valka, who gave him a sad look back, her pupils huge. Hiccup and Gobber walked out behind Stoick awkwardly as he removed his helmet and dropped the sword.

"I-I know what you're gonna say Stoick." Valka started shakily, "How could I have done this?" She questioned as Stoick slowly started to walk towards her.

"Stayed away for all these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer but did any of you listen?" She said shakily.

"This is why I never married." Gobber said to Hiccup, "Well, this and one other reason." He added with a smirked Hiccup looked at him in shock.

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, I-I just thought he'd be better off without me. A-Adn it didn't help that the villagers would probably try and kill me for being 'a devil'." She stuttered before Stoick walked within an arm's length of her and she pinned herself to an ice wall behind her.

"A-And I was wrong. I see that now. Ohhh! Stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout! Scream! Say something!" Valka pleaded, tears pricking her eyes as Stoick placed a gentle hand on her cheek as she tensed up, eyes wide and pupils terrified slits.

"Y-You're as beautiful as the day I lost ya." He muttered as Valka's jaw dropped and the tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she looked down and Stoick lifted up her chin and placed a kiss upon her lips as they shared a teary gaze.

"I told you he wasn't that guy anymore." Hiccup whispered to himself quietly as a relieved grin spread across his face. His family was whole.


	8. The Haddock Family

"I can't believe this." Astrid snarled as a few trappers pushed her and the other riders towards a plank, where Eret eyed it cautiously.

"Could this day get any worse?" Snotlout said hopelessly as Tuffnut looked up in thought.

"Well, let me see, we're gonna jump in freezing cold water, then die from drowning." He said flatly.

"Looks refreshing." Eret muttered before looking up at Astrid, "Please, ladies first." He said smugly as Astrid attempted to attack him, but was held back by some guards.

"You are a steaming heap of dragon-"

"Duck." He said before kicking over Astrid and knocking the guards holding her over, making one of their spears fly right into his tied hands and he cut the ropes before grinning.

"Warn the others!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Get 'em you son of an Eret." Ruffnut said seductively as Eret confidently grabbed a blow gun and shot the guards, making them all pass out.

"Okay I love you again." Ruffnut said happily as she ran over to Eret and Snotlout stared at her sadly.

"That's pathetic, you can still jump." Tuffnut said as Eret walked past them and cut Astrid's ropes and started to walk towards the traps.

"So are we going to save your dragons and get to the nest or not?" He asked as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hm." She said before following him.

"Check every trap. They're here somewhere." Eret advised as they all run up to the different traps.

* * *

Astrid ducked under a tarp and starts cracking the gear to one of the traps laboriously before peeking inside.

"Meatlug?" She asked hopefully as the Gronkle looked up happily.

" _Astrid?"_ She asked, relief in her voice as Astrid gestured for Fishlegs to come over.

* * *

"Is anyone coming?" Eret asked Ruffnut as he cranked a different trap, but she was too focused on his bulging muscles to notice anything else.

"I dunno, you just keep doing what your doing." She muttered as Eret looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before climbing inside. He gasped as Stormfly squawked and perked up a bit.

" _E-Eret?"_ She asked as Eret put out a cautious hand.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said as Stormfly moved her hand into his open palm as he gasped before grinning a bit.

"Now just let me return the favor."

* * *

Hiccup happily walked around the cavern where Valka lived, Stoick cutting up some fish while Valka scoured it.

"Mom, you wouldn't even recognize it, where we used to build weapons, we now make saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth!" He exclaimed before rubbing Toothless's snout.

"And it's all thanks to this guy!" He declared happily as Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged him forwards.

" _Pfft, prophecy remember? Even though I was the one to help you bring peace._ " Toothless said with a grin as Hiccup pushed his head away playfully as Toothless tried to lick his face.

"Aye, our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one Val." Stoick said as he touched Valka's shoulders happily, unfortunately it startled her, making her drop the tray and Toothless instantly dove for the fish, but Cloudjumper beat him to it.

" _Not even a piece?"_ He asked sadly as Cloudjumper sighed.

" _Okay, fine."_ He said before regurgitating the fish, which Toothless happily slurped up and Hiccup laughed a bit and Toothless grinned triumphantly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of practice." She apologized quietly as Stoick grabbed her hand and held it gently.

"Well, ya know, I didn't marry you for your cooking." He said with a small chuckle as Hiccup walked over and sat next to Gobber.

"I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I still got a few knockin' around in here." Gobber chuckled as Hiccup smiled and stood back up.

"Oh, when you move back in, with these _thousands of dragons_! Oh Drago won't even stand a chance! The Red Death's nest _and_ the Snowy Bewilderbeast's?! Anyone would be crazy to attack us! Everything will be okay." Hiccup concluded as Valka walked away, slightly uncomfortable to go get some water from a melting icicle.

"Slow down Hiccup, it's a lot to take in." Stoick said as Hiccup got the memo and nodded.

"Oh, gotcha." He said before walking back over to Gobber and Grump, where Toothless was sitting.

" _She seems kinda, unnerved._ " He commented quietly as they both noticed Stoick looking at her before looking back down in thought, beffort looking back up at her again and taking a deep breath as he started to whistle a pleasant melody and Valka visibly tensed and even came close to dropping the jug of water.

"Oh, I love this one." Gobber commented as he started to wave his hand to the melody and Hiccup looked in confusion.

" _Wait a minute, I know this song! Your mom used to always sing it under her breath when I lived here."_ Toothless whispered excitedly.

"Remember our song Val?" Stoick asked gently as he walked up behind Valka and set the container down for her.

 ** _S:I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_ _with ne'er a fear of drowning. And_ _gladly ride the waves of life._ _If you would marry me._**

Stoick began as Hiccup gasped before grinning happily and Valka tensed up even more as Stoick caressed her cheek and her expression began to become filled with memories, that she regretted leaving behind. Her pupils were tiny slits at this point.

 ** _S: No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop_ _-_**

"Stop me on my jour..." Gobber trailed off as as Hiccup and Stoick both glared at him and Hiccup smacked him with his tail angrily, "...ney." He ended sheepishly.

 ** _S: If you will promise me your... Heart_.**

Stoick takes Valka's hand and puts it up to his heart, waiting for her to start singing.

"And love..." He started as Valka continued to look down sadly and he sighed before starting to turn around sadly.

 _ **V: And love me for eternity.**_

Valka sang as Stoick whipped around before sighing in relief.

 ** _V: My dearest one my darling dear,_ _your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mightily deeds when I feel your arms around me._**

Valka walked to the center of the cavern and held out her arm and Stoick laughed before holding out his arm next to hers as well and they started to dance.

 ** _S: But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry._**

"Would you?" Valka asked playfully as she jumped over Stoick's leg and they took eachother's hands.

 ** _S: And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!_**

 ** _V: I have no use for rings of gold! I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold!_**

Hiccup wore an almost impossibly wide grin as he watched his parents sing and dance, this was his dream. Ever since he was little, to have a whole family. Hey! And if he finally tracked down Dathomire and his island, then he would have a brother too!

 ** _S: I only want you near me!_**

" _Hey, what's that?"_ Toothless asked as he sniffed around Gobber's wooden leg. Unfortunately Gobber had jumped up and started to dance along and kicked Toothless right in the jaw.

" _Ow! Watch it!"_ He yelped before grumbling and walking away.

 ** _S &V: For the dancing and the dreaming!_**

Hiccup continued to grin happily and started to tap his foot to the rhythm, but apparently that wasn't cheerful enough for Gobber.

"Com on Hiccup!" He exclaimed before scooping Hiccup up and dancing around with him, making him yelp at first from the sudden jerking moment.

 ** _S: Through all my sorrows_**

 ** _V: And my lights_**

 ** _S &V: I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves off life I'd you wil marry me!_**

"-eeeeeeeeeee I'm still goingggggggg..." Gobber sang, holding the last note as Toothless rubbed his ears in pain and even Hiccup touched his ear in pain.

"Gobber." He whispered as Gobber finally stopped.

"I'm done." He said as Stoick and Valka laughed behind them, hugging eachother tightly.

"I thought for too long I'd have to die before we had that dance again." Stoick sighed as Valka laughed a bit.

"No need for drastic measures." She giggled as Stoick got onto one knee and held her hand.

"For you my dear, anything." He said as Valka gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Stoick asked with an undertone of begging.

"Well..." She trailed off before Toothless walked towards them and nudged Valka into Stoick's arms.

Stoick stood back up and put an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, who had just recently walked up to them.

"We can be a family again. So what do you say?" He asked as Toothless looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

" _Come on Valka, you know you want to."_ Toothless said as Valka giggled before looking back up at her husband and son.

"Y-Yes." She said excitedly, pupils as big as saucers and Gobber jumped up from behind them, startling Hiccup.

"Great! I'll do the cooking." He joked as they all laughed a bit.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, or else we never would've found eachother." Stoick thanked as he and Valka walked away and Hiccup smiled, before sensing something wasn't right.

" _Do you feel that too?_ " Toothless asked as they looked out the entrance to see thousands of dragons flocking outside, and that when the two finally heard it.

"AIM FOR THE MOUNTAIN!"

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelped as a projectile hit one of the icy spikes of the nest, shaking the cavern as a few rocks shook lose from the ceiling and they all dove for cover.

" _Drago."_ Toothless snarled before joining the other dragons in the fight.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled, but he was already gone.

"What's happening?" Stoick asked in concern as another projectile hit the nest and Valka raced outside to see Drago's entire army and armada, sitting at their doorstep.

 **Hey guys! So yesterday I read the craziest thing ever! So I was reading an article about httyd 3 and it said that they were aiming for it to be PG-13! WHAT?! A dragons movie! PG-13! My jaw dropped when I read it! XD**


	9. Battle of the Bewilderbeast

"No." Valka snarled as Hiccup and Stoick ran up behind her, Hiccup shaking his head in denial.

"Oh no." Hiccup muttered as Valka turned around and stomped back into the cave.

"Val. Val!" Stoick stuttered as he grabbed Valka's arm gently.

"S'alright. We're a team now, so what do you want to do?" He asked as Valka looked up at both of them.

"We have to save the dragons." She said before walking away.

"Aye, come on son!" He said as Hiccup's eyes turned to slits and he followed.

* * *

" _Come on! We need to get Drago and his army off these shores!"_ Toothless commanded as he and a bunch of dragons dive-bombed the trappers, destroying tons of artillery, but it didn't even make a dent in what they had.

" _Fall back! We need the alpha!"_ Toothless screamed as the trappers shot down most of the dragons, Toothless narrowly escaping. One unfortunate dragon crashed right in front of Drago, it whimpered as he stepped past it.

"Whatever comes! Keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out!" Drago screamed as hundreds more dragons filed out of the nest and dove towards the attackers, Toothless being one of them as they clash mid-air with some armored dragons from Drago's

"Ready the traps!" Drago commanded as the trappers opened up metal cages with dragons tied down with rope inside. Other dragons flew down to help rescue them, but the traps snapped closed, trapping them inside.

Green smoke poured out of one as the surrounding guards gasped and it ignited, the dragon riders bursting out of the trap and joining the chaos.

"SURPRISE!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Drago snarled as he looked up to see Eret clinging to Stormfly's saddle and he flew up to the other riders.

"You really are _full_ of surprises!" Astrid exclaimed as she jumped off of Meatlug and onto Stormfly, right behind Eret.

"Let go." She said said they circled around and dove towards the traps.

"Dragon riders coming through!" Tuffnut screamed as Fishlegs zoomed past and Meatlug shot a ball of lava at one of the traps.

" _That's for cramming me in a trap!_ " She screamed as Hookfang whizzed by and took out a large bola laucher.

"Haha!" Snotlout laughed as Hookfang grinned.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled as Barf poured gas over a line of traps, which Stormfly ignited.

" _Yeah! Take that Drago!"_ She screamed as the dragons roared a thank you before taking off.

"CUT! THEM! DOWN!" Drago spat as the trappers shot nets and arrows at the riders.

"AH!" Tuffnut yelped and he quickly swerved out of the way, making Ruffnut lose her grip on Barf's saddle and she was thrown off.

"Eret son of Eret!" She cried as she fell, but was caught just in time by, Toothless.

" _You okay?!"_ He asked as Ruffnut got hold of Hiccup's saddle and they flew back into the battle.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Snotlout screamed in annoyance as he and Fishlegs flew by.

"Why is Toothless always the hero?" Fishlegs grumbled as they flew away.

* * *

" _Ah!_ " Stormfly squawked as a barrage of cannon balls came their way.

"Up girl!" Astrid barked as Stormfly flew up, but dove back down as a cannon ball exploded right above her.

"Lean left Eret!" Astrid commanded ass Eret did as he was told.

"Good job!" She said, but a piece of ice cracked off and fell right in their way.

"Stormfly watch out!" She screamed as she and Eret both ducked down and Stormfly squawked in terror.

But a purple flame blasted the ice to shards as Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber flew past as Astrid and Eret dared to look up as Hiccup circled around and roared before shooting a few plasma blasts at the men and flying up next to Astrid and Toothless flew up, allowing Hiccup to jump onto his back and turn back into a human.

"Welcome aboard dragon rider!" Hiccup exclaimed as he threw his helmet on and flipped up the mask part.

"Thanks, I think." Eret said as he eyed the ground.

" _Sorry for flying off like that."_ Toothless apologized and Hiccup nodded in understanding and looked up at Astrid.

"Where have you been?!" She asked in a slightly scolding manner.

"Oh, you know, just catching up with mom." He said as he looked up at the top of the sanctuary, Astrid's gaze following his before she gasped as Valka rose from the top of the ice spikes, staff raised as the alpha broke through and roared.

" _LEAVE THIS ISLAND ALONE!"_ He roared as Astrid gave Hiccup a shocked look.

"That's your _mother?!_ " She exclaimed as Hiccup shrugged.

"Now you know where I get my dramatic flare!" He chirped before flipping the helmet down and veering off.

* * *

The alpha roared again before shooting ice spikes in the direction of some trappers, making them scream and ran away in horror.

"The alpha, _now_ we have a fight." Drago grinned as Valka waved her staff in the air as some Zipplebacks dove down and kept a steady stream of fire going as they rolled around, like flaming wheels and Hiccup and Toothless watched in amazement, before a trap slammed down, pinning one of the Zipplebacks to the ground and Hiccup and Toothless nodded to each other before diving down and blasting the trap, setting the dragon free.

"Whoo hoo! Attaboy!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless shot past Valka and Cloudjumper, who had just rescued one of the sanctuary dragons from one of Drago's armored ones.

Valka then spared a quick glace at the army, just in time to see a net fly towards them and knock Cloudjumper out of the sky.

" _Ah!"_ He yelped as they smacked into the ground and Valka flew off of his back, and stared directly at Drago, who chuckled evilly.

"I've waited a long time for this." He grinned as Valka lunged at him with her staff, but he blocked her with his bullhook and Valka swung at him again, no luck.

"You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!" Valka hissed as Drago chuckled.

"Well then its a good thing I brought a challenger. AH!" Drago screamed as Valka flinched back and the water under the armada suddenly became very rough.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Drago continued as he waved his bullhook in the air and an enormous head started to come out of the water as _ANOTHER_ Bewilderbeast rose from the depths of the water.

"Another one?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock as Toothless just blinked.

"THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!" Fishlegs screamed in panic.

" _Master! Where are you?!"_ It roared before noticing Drago and stopping in front of him.

"TAKE DOWN THE ALPHA!" Drago demanded as Valka's breath hitched and her pupils turned to slits.

"No." She breathed in horror before running at Drago and hitting him in the side with her staff, making him whip around and smack her across the face, sending her flying and she landed on her back with a thud.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Drago smirked as he put a foot on Valka's chest and knocked her helmet off as she tried to escape and he raised his bullhook, but was then harshly thrown off of her. He grunted angrily before grabbing his weapon and preparing to make the person feel his vengeance, but he did not expect what he found.

Stoick held out his hand as Valka took it greatfully.

"Thank you." Valka thanked as Stoick looked up at Drago angrily.

"For you my dear, anything."

* * *

" _LEAVE THIS NEST NOW!"_ The snowy alpha spat as he and Drago's alpha smashed his tusk into the snowy alpha's.

" _I cannot betray master!"_

* * *

"Val, you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked as he held out his axe in a threatening manner.

"I'll do my best, come on Cloudjumper!" Valka exclaimed as she freed Cloudjumper and quickly jumped onto his back.

"You." Drago hissed as he and Stoick ran at each other.

"I watched you burn!" He snarled as Stoick cocked his fist back.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" He snarled before punching Drago in the jaw and elbowing him in the gut as Valka and Cloudjumper made their way towards the fighting alphas.

Valka waved her staff in the air and gestured for her alpha to stop, but then Cloudjumper dove as Drago's alpha smashed into him, right where they were.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago and Stoick fought ferociously as the alphas brawled behind them and Drago hit Stoick with his bullhook, making him stumble back and fall to the ground as Gobber flew by.

"Stoick!" He yelped before unlatching his prosthetic arm, which was a mace, and tossed it to Stoick, who caught it and waited for Drago to run up to him and he whipped around and hit him in the face with it, making Drago roar in pain.

* * *

The alphas continued to fight as Drago's alpha bashed it's tusks up against Valka's and threw his head up.

" _No! No!"_ He screamed as Drago's Bewilderbeast pushed him over and stabbed his tusks right into his heart.

" _AHHHHHH!"_ Valka's Bewilderbeast screamed before all became silent and Hiccup stared in horrified shock.

The only thing the leveled the playing fields, the thing that made it a fair fight between Drago and the nest, was gone.

The Bewilderbeast was dead, and so was their chances of winning this war.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter being a day late, I was going to finish it yesterday but then I feel asleep! Ugh! Why must my body need to rest?! XD**


	10. Man Faces Monster

_**"YOU ARE ALL MY SUBJECTS NOW!"**_ Drago's alpha roared as almost every single dragon's eyes turned to slits and they landed in front of the new King, and bowed.

"We've won." Drago muttered, pleased with himself as Valka flew overhead on Cloudjumper.

"Now. FINISH HER!" He screamed as Stoick stood up and looked over at Valka.

"No." He begged as the Bewilderbeast reared back his head and sucked in a loud breath, making Valka nervously turn around before her eyes turned at slits and gasped.

"Cloudjumper!" She yelped as the alpha blew its icy breath towards them, Cloudjumper mostly dodging it, but some did encase his tail, making him start to flap wildly.

"HOLD ON!" Stoick screamed as he quickly jumped onto Skullcrusher and took off.

"Come on Gobber!" He commanded as he threw Gobber his hand.

"Right behind ya Stoick!" Gobber yelled as he strapped the hand back on and started running after them, considering Grump already flew over to the new alpha.

* * *

Cloudjumper shook his head wildly, trying to fight off the alpha's control while they flew through a crowd of dragons, accidentally knocking Valka off his back.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Stoick flew down and leapt off of Skullcrusher's back, catching Valka and using his axe to slid down an icy slope before hiding behind a block of ice, the Bewilderbeast sniffing around it curiously.

"STOP!" Hiccup screamed as he landed Toothless right in front Drago, jumping off his back as Toothless snarled angrily.

" _You may have won the battle, but the war's not over."_ He growled as Hiccup gestured for him to be quiet and took off his helmet, making Drago chuckle.

" _This_ is the great 'Dragon Master'? Son of Stoick the Vast?" Drago questioned as Hiccup glared at him.

"What shame he must feel." He said as Toothless snarled again.

" _You'll regret ever saying that you little punk!"_ He threatened before calming down, seeing Hiccup shoot him a look.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" Hiccup probed as Drago looked around them and nodded in agreement.

"Dragons. They-They are kind amazing creatures. Not the beasts we thought they were. They have the ability to bring people, no matter the gender, age, or race together." Hiccup said as Drago chuckled evilly.

"Or tear them apart." He snarled before he reached for the metal armor surrounding his left arm, but when he removed it, Hiccup realized it was a prosthetic arm.

"I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burned. My family _taken_. But even as a boy, left with _nothing_ vowed to rise above the tyranny of dragons, and liberate the people of this world." Drago said before turning back around and looking at Hiccup, who was still glaring at him.

"Then why a dragon army? If you hate them so much then why would you use them to hurt and kill others?" Hiccup snarled, his pupils dilating into slits.

"Because dragons and people like you can only be conquered by other dragons." Drago stated as Hiccup took a step back and gasped as Drago smirked.

"Yes, I know what you are, _hybrid_ , half man half dragon. You may have returned to your former state, but I know that the primal dragon instinct is still inside. The instinct to kill. To harm innocent others." He snarled as Hiccup let his claws slide out before forcing them back in. Drago still didn't know about his shapeshifting.

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people and hybrids. To rule those who follow you, and to get rid of those who won't." Hiccup growled as Drago looked up at the alpha and smirked.

"Clever boy." Drago muttered as Hiccup started to inch towards Toothless.

"The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk, just let me show you." Hiccup begged as Drago snapped towards him.

"No! Let _me_ show _you_!" He snapped before screaming like an animal and waving his bull hook around, making Hiccup and Toothless both take a step back.

" _I am coming master!"_ He roared before jumping down from a small cliff and slowly making its way towards them, making Stoick look around the ice.

"What's going on down there." He muttered before squinting and seeing Hiccup hold out his arms warily as Drago shoved his bull hook into the ground and the alpha stopped in front of them.

"Hiccup!" He screamed before sprinting from the protection of the ice, Valka following close behind.

"Come on Gobber!" Stoick demanded as he and Valka rushed past him.

"Okay, change of plan!" Gobber said before turning around and following.

* * *

"No dragon or hybrid can resist the alpha's command." Drago sneered as he grabbed his bull hook and pointed to Toothless.

"So he who controls the alpha, controls them all." He said as Toothless stepped back a bit before looking at the alpha, whose eyes flickered.

 _ **"Submit to me."**_ He commanded as Toothless thrashed around wildly.

" _NO! NEVER!"_ He roared as Hiccup ran next to him.

"Toothless! Come on buddy, fight it! You can fight it!" He begged as Drago chuckled at Hiccup's attempts to get him back.

"Witness true strength. The strength of will over others." Drago explained as Toothless squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could, until his will finally broke.

" _I submit alpha. I am your subject."_ Toothless said in a scary monotone voice as his eyes went from saucers to tiny slits, smaller than his usual angry and alarmed pupils.

"In the face of it, you are _nothing_." Drago snarled before pointing his bull hook at Hiccup as the alpha looked at him.

" _ **Kill the boy."**_ He commanded.

" _Yes alpha."_ Toothless responded as Hiccup gasped and stepped back a bit.

"Uhhhhh, d-don't do that." He stuttered as Toothless snarled and started to creep towards him.

* * *

Stoick raced down the icy slope as fast as possible, not slowing down for even a second. Keeping his eyes glued to Hiccup, who was now backing up.

* * *

"N-No, Toothless, come on! Snap out of it! P-Please!" Hiccup begged as Toothless snarled again. In his mind Hiccup was just a strange black blur, his words not even registering in his mind.

 ** _"Submit to your death."_** The alpha commanded, now focusing most of his energy on Hiccup, whose irises flooded into the white part of his eyes and he stumbled back.

"NO!" He yelped before squeezing his eyes shut and putting his hands over his ears.

 ** _"Do it you worthless hybrid!"_** The alpha roared as Hiccup stepped back again, hearing Toothless snarl.

"I will never submit to you! THE RED DEATH WAS ENOUGH!" Hiccup screamed as he clutched his head in pain, still back up as Toothless advanced towards him.

* * *

Stoick quickly noticed a ship's hull blocking his way, he then grabbed his axe and launched it towards a rope holding it up. It cut the rope and let the hull fall forwards, which Stoick used as a ramp in his desperate sprint to save Hiccup.

* * *

"S-Stop." Hiccup whimpered as he felt the alpha invade his mind and everything left him, he was now a puppet to the alpha.

" _Accept your fate."_ He said calmly as Hiccuo opened his eyes and nodded before putting up his hands in surrender, but still backing up.

"I accept my fate." He mimicked as Toothless snarled again and Hiccup got onto his knees and put his hands behind his head, keeping his head down as he did so.

" _Do it."_ The alpha commanded as a flame started to build in the back of his throat.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he raced towards him at top speed.

"No! Stay back human!" Hiccup snarled, but Stoick's pace never even faultered.

"SON! NO!" He yelled before pushing Hiccup out of the way, right before purple flash erupted and smoke filled the air. Then, silence.


	11. Stoick's Ship

The smoke started to clear as Valka jammed her feet into the ground. Taking a few deep breaths before continuing her run.

Drago looked behind him to see Stoick laying motionless under some ice, Hiccup still kneeling and his eyes still slits.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" He snarled as Drago shrugged and walked away, a look of I-guess-this-is-okay on his face as Valka skidded to a halt and started to throw the ice chunks off of Stoick.

"Stoick no!" She screamed as Gobber caught up to her and helped remove the ice.

"He isn't... Is he?" Gobber whispered as Valka rolled Stoick onto his back and instantly put an ear on his chest, waiting for the tiniest little 'ba-bump' the smallest breath. But there wasn't one.

"No." She choked as grief consumed her and she broke down sobbing, Gobber removing his helmet and putting a comforting hand on her back. The Bewilderbeast then let go of his grip on Hiccup and Toothless, making them both shake their heads.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked in confusion before gasping in shock and running over to Valka.

"Dad?" He breathed as he looked at Stoick in shock and sadness, before everything came back to him.

" _Stoick?"_ Toothless asked quietly as they other riders landed and Valka looked up at Hiccup, tears staining her cheeks as he bit his lip and broke down as well.

"NO!" He screamed as Toothless watched every heartbreaking minute of it in stunned silence. Astrid gasped and ran over to Hiccup, who crumpled on the ground pathetically, a river of tears rolling down his cheeks as she hugged him sadly, not saying single word.

Toothless finally snapped back into reality and whimpered slightly before slowly walking towards Stoick.

" _Toothless, I don't think that's a good idea."_ Hookfang warned, but he ignored him.

" _Stoick? Come on, wake up. We gotta get Drago before-"_

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hiccup snarled as he pushed Toothless back harshly, his pupils turning to slits as he took labored breaths.

" _Hiccup I-"_

"Get out of here! NOW!"

" _But-"_

"What do you not understand about GET AWAY!"

" _Okay."_ Toothless whimpered before darting away, making Hiccup sigh and collapse onto his knees.

"Its not his fault. You know that." Valka said as Hiccup let out another defeated sob.

" ** _Drago is waiting! Come now my inferior brothers and sisters!"_** The new King roared as the remaining dragons lost control and followed him.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people, do bad things." Valka sighed as their dragons took off as well.

"Hey, where are you going?" Snotlout asked as Hookfang flew into the swarm of hypnotized dragons, Toothless being the center of it all, carrying Drago on his back.

"Must follow alpha." Hiccup muttered before taking off, but he was quickly slammed into the ground as Astrid yanked down on his tail.

"Hiccup no!" She screamed as Hiccup snarled and whipped around.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed before slashing Astrid across the face with his claws, making her yelp and fall back.

"HICCUP!" She screamed as she tried to get to Hiccup, but he was already nearing the swarm of dragons.

"Step aside." Eret said as he ran in front of her and shot a dart that expertly hit Hiccup in the side, making him fall out of the sky and smack into the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

A small boat was pushed out into the calm sea. A few arrows stuck in some wood were puled out by a large hand.

"May the Valkyries welcome you. And lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings." Gobber sighed as he handed Hiccup a bow and an arrow. He turned to walk away, but then put a sad hand on his shoulder before walking away for real. A few tears streamed down Hiccup's face as he looked down at them.

"For a great man has fallen; a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a-a friend." Gobber choked, trying to maintain a straight face as Hiccup sparked a little flame in his hand and lit the tip of the arrow on fire. He took a deep breath and readied the shot. He looked away as the flaming arrow made an arch across the sky and landed on the small boat, lighting a bed of coals underneath a wooden table.

The others looked at each other in conformation before firing, Astrid felt one of the slashs on her face start to bleed again, but she wiped it off and mostly ignored it.

The other flaming arrows hit the ship and on top of the table was Stoick's body, covered by a blanket, his helmet rested respectfully on his head.

"I'm sorry dad." Hiccup sighed as another tear rolled down his cheek. Astrid looked up at the sky and shook her head, Fishlegs looked out at sea sadly, the twins looked at each other for once without a look of annoyance or having a destructive idea, and Snotlout wiped away a few tears, making sure no one saw him crying.

"I'm not the chief you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know." He sighed as Valka walked up to him, playing a bit with his hair before speaking.

"You came early into this world. You we're such a wee thing, so frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. Thor, I was shocked to even see you when I picked you up at the nest. But besides the point, your father never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all, and he was right." She said as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Hiccup, you are a miracle, you have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together, because that is who you are, son." Valka said as Hiccup looked back out to sea, the boat was now completely on fire, the orange flames licking the sky as Hiccup stared at the falling embers.

"I, uh, I was so afraid of becoming my dad. For the longest time I thought it was because he was so stubborn and serious. But now I know it was because I thought I never could. H-How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless..." Hiccup paused for a second, trying to hold back a small sob, "I g-guess you can only try." He sighed before a look of determination crept across his face.

"He would've stopped at nothing to defend Berk. Which means we can't either. We're going back." Hiccup said as Astrid perked up and the twins gave him a confused look.

"Uh, Hiccup I know now is not a time to point out flawed logic but we don't exactly _have_ dragons at the moment." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, Drago took all the dragons." Ruffnut added as a smirk pulled at Hiccup's lips.

"Not all of them." He said before turning into a Night Fury, "Hop on. Don't worry, I think I can take the weight."

 **Hey guys! So sorry no 'Trail of the Night' update today. I got writers block and since this is actually surprisingly quick and easy to write, I decided to post another chapter of this! Hope you enjoy!**


	12. The Questionable Plan

A blur sped across the spiky ice landscape that surrounded the Bewilderbeast nest. Hiccup flapping his wings and tried to hold onto everyone which also trying not to bump into the ice and snow. Astrid, Snotlout, and Valka rode on his back, Fishlegs and the twins clutched onto his tail (making sure not to mess up the fin), and Hiccup held Eret and Gobber in his talons.

"Whoa!"

"WAHHHHH!"

"HICCUP!"

Every screamed as Hiccup accidentally kept smashing into the ice.

"Sorry!" He yelped before more snow fell on them.

"Hiccup! Get under control!" Gobber yelled as Snotlout accidentally put his hands over Hiccup's eyes.

"I could if Snotlout would stop COVERING MY EYES!" He snapped as he and Astrid switched places.

"Hiccup! How will you ignore the Bewilderbeast's mind tricks this time?" She asked as Hiccup grinned.

"You! You just have to keep me under control and get into Toothless's head by speaking for me." He explained as Astrid scratched her head.

"But what if you succumb to the Bewilderbeast anyway? Then what?" She asked as Hiccup smacked her with his ear flap.

"It'll work! You just gotta trust me!" He assured as they crashed into another snowy bank.

"This is very dangerous!" Gobber yelped as he smacked into multiple spikes below them.

"Sorry Gobber!" Hiccup apologized as he looked up at him.

"Some might suggest this plan is poorly conceived!" He yelled as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well then it's a good thing I never listen." Hiccup said with a mischievous grin.

"So, if plan a doesn't work, what's your plan b?" Gobber asked as Hiccup groaned.

"can you please just trust plan a." Hiccup asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Snotlout screamed as Hiccup glanced up and quickly dove down, barely missing a giant piece of ice, but he accidentally dropped Gobber in the process.

* * *

The Bewilderbeast silently crawled out from under the ocean and crushed one of the huge statues that were just off the shore of Berk.

 _"Join me."_

Some sleeping Terrible Terrors started to wake up before their eyes turned to slits and they flew out as fast as possible, making Gothi yawn and hobble out of her hut in confusion. She gasped and looked out at sea in shock.

In another house, a man scratched his Gronkle's belly, which purred in delight.

 _"Right there! That's the spot!"_ It exclaimed the man laughed.

"That's a good boy!" He chirped before the Gronkle's eyes turned to slits as well and it hit the wall a few times before flying out.

"Where are you..." The man trailed off as he stared at the sky in shock.

"SunSpot! Take in easy boy!" Asmund exclaimed as SunSpot threw him off his back and flew off.

"Ah! Hey!" He snapped before looking up and gasping.

"I-Is that, Toothless?" He asked quietly as the Bewilderbeast crawled up onto land and Toothless flew in from of him with Drago on his back.

"Your chief is dead!" He snarled as the village erupted in terrified gasps.

"Stoick's dead?" A person whimpered.

"N-No." Asmund muttered, his bright blue eyes becoming wide as Drago raised his bullhook over his head.

"No one can protect you now!" He proclaimed.

"Yes!" A voice shouted as Drago raised an eyebrow and looked down, to see As ine standing defiantly in the middle of the town square.

"The dragon riders! They'll come here and kick your sorry little butt!" He threatened as Drago chuckled.

"Oh-ho, you are funny child. You remind me of that blonde girl." Drago said as Asmund smirked.

"Yeah, I know, she's my sister." He said as Drago grinned.

"The dumb one." He said as Asmund glared at him before glancing in the distance, where Hiccup and the others were coming into view from the fog, he glanced back over at Drago and grinned.

"Well you aren't the sharpest tool in the box yourself." Asmund said as Hiccup quietly dropped off the others and he and Astrid quietly flew behind the Bewilderbeast.

"Well you and your sister have something in common, you don't know when to give up." Drago said as Hiccuo darted from behind the Bewilderbeast and Astrid gave Drago a good punch in the face.

"You're right, us Hoffersson don't know when to give up. And niether do Haddocks, or Yorgensons, or Thorstons, it's a Berkain trait." She said as everyone cheered and Drago's face fell.

"I know you're here for the dragon. You can try to take it back but it seems only the boy has a deep enough connection with it. Too bad you left him somewhere and picked up another Night Fury to take." Drago said as Astrid shook her head and looked at Toothless.

"Oh, well, try to take him back. He can get a new target." He threatened as Hiccup growled as he before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Toothless, hey buddy. It's Astrid, Hiccup would say this if he could. You are his best friend, please come back to us."

 _'Please.'_ Hiccup thought as Toothless's eyes flickered a bit.

"You didn't mean to do it. Hiccup would take back what he said right here if he could. They made you do it." She assured as Toothless shook his head, his eyes trying to turn back to normal, but the Bewilderbeast doubled down on him and he went back to a zombie.

"You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt Hiccup. Come on Toothless, please come back to us, for Hiccup." She said as Hiccup flew a bit closer and Toothless only saw her face. His eyes became forced saucers and he cooed.

" _Astrid?"_ He asked as Hiccup grinned.

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked in shock.

"Please, you are his best friend. Hiccup needs you." She finished before leaning back and Toothless shook his head one last time before smiling.

" _Good to be back!"_ He exclaimed as Astrid giggled.

"Enough!" Drago snarled before hitting Toothless with his bullhook.

" _Big mistake buddy!"_ Toothless growled as Drago tried to hit him again, but Toothless caught it with his teeth and threw him off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he dove down and let Astrid jump off his back before flying back up and flying around the island quickly. Hiccup turned back into a human and grabbed Toothless's saddle before they flew past the destroyed Dragon Racing track.

"We need to get those two apart." Hiccup muttered as he glared at Drago and his Bewilderbeast.

" _Ice!"_ Toothless screamed as the Bewilderbeast shot it's icy breath at them, destroying farms and houses as the pair dodged the artificial ice.

"We always need to be by each other. We can block the Bewilderbeast's will power if we stick together. Now we can do this. You and me as one." Hiccup explained as Toothless nodded and flew towards the Bewilderbeast, over the cheering crowd.

"Take 'em down babe!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup saluted her playfully and sped past Valka, who smiled at him.

"Go get 'em." She said, pride oozing off of her.

"Taken control of them!" Drago commanded as the Bewilderbeast tried to take control of their minds.

"We need to separate in three..." Hiccup started as Toothless mentally prepared himself.

"Stop them!" He demanded as Hiccup looked at them.

"Two..." Hiccup said as the Beailderbeast readied another icy blast.

"One! Now Toothless!" He screamed as Hiccup jumped off his back and Toothless flew over the alpha's attack, making Drago laugh, before his face fell when he noticed Hiccup wasn't on his back.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm a shapeshifting hybrid." Hiccup said as Drago slowly turned around to see Hiccup, with his wings outstretched, he let a good amount of gas ooze out of his sword before punching Drago in the face and lighting the gas before quickly flying away, backwards.

" _Hiccup look out!"_ Toothless yelled as Hicup whipped around and saw the Bewilderbeast's tail coming closer, and fast.

"Toothless! Use the thing!" He screamed as Toothless's eyes filled with determination before a flashback of five years ago hit him like a bullet.

" _It can't happen again."_ He muttered before using the trick Valka taught him to catch Hiccup and avoid the tail.

"Whoo-hoo! We did it!" Hiccup exclaimed as the landed next to Drago, who was laying on the ground.

" _Don't you dare move!"_ Toothless snarled as Drago reached for his bullhook, but then Hiccup shot a ball of fire right in front of him, making Drago scream in pain and look over at Hiccup, who folded his wings into his back.

"It's all over now. Give up while you still can Drago." Hiccup said as the Bewilderbeast's head rose from the cloud of dust behind Hiccup, making Drago grin.

"Why give up, when I can pull ahead." Drago said as Hiccuo slowly turned around before gasping.

"Toothless! Oh no!" He screamed before trying to turn into a dragon to fly away, but was frozen mid transformation, with Toothless diving in at the last second to try and save him. But as the dust cleared, all went silent, and where the duo once stood, was a monstrous ice block.


	13. Two New Alphas

**Whoa, I can't believe we finally made it to the last chapter! It's been one heck of a ride! But hey, when this ends I'm finally gonna update 'The Adventures of Hiccup the Shapeshifter'! I've been pretty antsy to update it because I haven't updated it since January and I've gotten a lot of ideas since then! Now onto the chapter!**

Drago looked at the Bewilderbeast's work and grinned. He had actually done it, he had actually killed Hiccup and Toothless.

"No!" Valka screamed as she ran up to the ice and started to hit it feebly with her fists. Astrid and Gobber looked on in shock and sadness.

"No. Hiccup." Valka whimpered as the ice started to glow a bright blue. Drago's grin faded as Valka gasped and backed away from the ice quickly. It started crackling until another, green light started to appear and the ice exploded. Dust and smoke started to clear to reveal Toothless, who was glowing bright blue down his spine. His nostrils flared the same blue with such ferocity that people backed away in sheer horror of the Night Fury.

 _"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME AND MY HUMAN! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!"_ Toothless roared before looking down at hybrid Hiccup, who was glowing green at the tips of his wings and tail.

" _Are you okay?"_ Toothless asked in concern as Hiccup smiled and gestured to the alpha.

"Go." He said as Toothless nodded and snarled before running up to the nearest ice spike and hissing.

" _I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE TITLE OF ALPHA!"_ He snarled as the Alpha smirked.

" _YOU'RE ON TINY NIGHT FURY!"_ He roared back as Hiccup stared at them in shock.

"He's challenging the alpha!" He exclaimed as Valka ran up behind him.

"To protect you!" She added as Toothless started to fire multiple plasma blasts at the alpha, making him lose his grip on the other dragons as they shook from their trances.

" ** _Everyone! Come fight the Bewilderbeast! Avenge the lives of those cost at the sanctuary!_** " Toothless commanded as all the dragons flew over to him and formed a blockade protecting the island.

" _Stormfly! You and the others go bite your riders. If I'm alpha I should be able to change them into hybrids."_ He said as Stormfly nodded and tackled Astrid before biting her on the shoulder, making her scream in pain.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed as he realized what Toothless was doing and watched as his closest friends be turned in dragons.

 _"Hiccup! I got the alpha, you change everyone back!"_ Toothless instructed as Hiccup nodded and roared as all the riders slowly turned into hybrids.

"Come with me!" Hiccup said as they all grinned and followed him up the ice spikes. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, who looked up at the hoard of dragons above them. Hiccup then flew up to Drago.

"This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty." He said as he gestured at the dragons behind him, "You may have killed my father, but I can't help but see the good in everyone, a trait I earned from dragons. You can't win Drago, let this end now." Hiccup said as Drago looked at him before launching his bullhook at Hiccup, which grazed Hiccup's face as he quickly dove to avoid it.

"NEVER! Come on!" Drago commanded as the Bewilderbeast whined before begrudgingly and advanced towards Toothless.

 _"Back down before you get hurt little one!"_ He roared as Toothless smirked and looked at the dragons behind him.

 _"On my command, give 'em hell."_ He said before shooting a plasma blast right at the Bewilderbeast. It roared as the other dragons started to join in and soon a cloud of smoke enveloped the alpha's face. Drago quickly ran behind one of the spikes on the Bewilderbeast's head for cover, trying to avoid the barrage of small fireballs pelting the alpha.

" _No! Stop please!"_ The alpha begged.

"FIGHT!" Drago screamed as a fireball knocked off his arm and the alpha reared up.

" _BACK DOWN!"_ He threatened as Toothless snarled and charged a plasma blast in his throat before shooting it at the alpha.

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_ He roared in pain as he shook his gigantic head and one of the huge tusks snapped in half and landed on the ground with a thud.

" _LEAVE BERK NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE MORE THAN JUST YOUR TUSK! Jerk."_ Toothless screeched as the Bewilderbeast nodded hastily.

" _O-Okay. I surrender,_ _alpha."_ He said before diving into the water, making everyone cheer.

"The alphas protect them all." Hiccup muttered as the new hybrids run up to him and tackle him to the ground playfully.

"You did it you idiot!" Snotlout exclaimed as Hiccup laughed a bit before looking into the water.

'Where did Drago go?' He thought to himself before all the dragons landed around the village. He pushed the others off him before walking next to Toothless and the cheering died down into an excited murmur.

" _I can't believe I'm actually doing this."_ Cloudjumper muttered as he landed in front of Toothless and bowed, making him gasp in shock before grinning and looking over at Hiccup.

" _Well, aren't you going to bow to your new alpha?"_ He asked smugly as Hiccup showed off his own glowing scales.

"We're both alphas now." He said as Toothless rolled his eyes before walking up to him and sighing.

" _Hiccup, I'm so sorry about Stoick-"_

"No need to apologize bud, you never cease to amaze me." Hiccup muttered before Toothless grinned and licked him.

"Toothless are you kidding me! You know that doesn't wash out!" He exclaimed as everyone laughed and the dragons reunited with their owners.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed as Stormfly landed next to her and cooed.

"Oh! Give me a cuddle Grumpy!" Gobber said as Grump lazily landed on him, making Hiccup laugh before looking over at Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Oh my little princess!" Fishlegs exclaimed as Ruffnut opened up her arms, expecting the two boys to be running to her. But what she failed to realize is that Meatlug and Hokfang had landed right behind her.

"Thank you Hookie! Now I'm not second to Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed as he grinned widely and he sprouted a pair of wings.

" _Well alpha said to."_ Hookfang said as Ruffnut shook her head in shock, until Barf appeared next to her.

"Oh Barf!" She exclaimed as Belch nuzzled her.

" _What about me?"_ Belch asked playfully as she pushed him away in annoyance.

"Not you." She said as Tuffnut shot her a glare before hugging Belch.

Hiccup glanced over to see Skullcrusher walk up to him and sigh.

" _So Stoick's gone."_ He said as Hiccup patted his head and nodded sadly.

"Yeah. He is." He sighed before Eret walked up to them.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper." He joked as Skullcrusher nudged him playfully.

"You know, Skullcrusher is gonna need someone to look after him now." Hiccup said as Eret pointed at himself in shock.

"Me?" He asked as Hiccup shrugged and Skullcrusher looked between them.

"I'd be honored." He said as Hiccup turned around and Valka jogged up to him before sighing.

"Your father would be every bit as proud as I am." She said as Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm really glad you're here." He said as Valka returned the smile.

"And here I'll stay." She said as Toothless walked up and nuzzled her and Astrid approached Hiccup.

"See? I told you it was in here." She said before putting a hand on Hiccup's heart, but then moved it down lower and punched his gut, making him burp out some fire.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Still doing that one huh? Come here you." Hiccup said as he pulled Astrid into a kiss, who made a surprised and delighted noise. He pulled away and they both looked into each other's eyes for a little bit until Hiccup was tapped on the shoulder by Gothi, who gestured to a dead fire pit. He nodded and got down on one knee as she scooped up some ashes from the pit and drew a symbol on his forehead. She bowed to him humbly as Hiccup stood up and turned around to face Gobber, who smiled. Hiccup gave him a small nod as his grin got even wider.

"The chief had come home!" He exclaimed as the crowd went wild and Hiccup looked at everyone and nodded as they chanted, 'Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!'

"I have one more announcement to make." Hiccup said as everyone quieted down and he turned to Astrid and got on one knee, making everyone gasp.

"My dad always wanted you to be his future daughter-in-law. And I honestly, I want the exact same thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring with a little amethyst on it, "Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES OF COURSE!" She exclaimed before the cheering started up again as she tackled him into a kiss.

Toothless then grinned and looked around him.

 _"Everyone! Fire into the air in the shape of a heart!"_ He commanded as all the dragons fired into a heart and Toothless shot a plasma blast right in the middle, it exploding over they heart and purple sparks fluttered onto the now fading heart.

* * *

A sheep tried to eat it's grass in peace, but had a hard time doing so considering there was a very persistent Terribly Terror trying to lift it off the ground. The Terror stopped for a second to catch its breath as Barf and Belch swooped by and snatched it up. The Twins fought over it until it flew out of their grasp. Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and caught the falling sheep before opening his wings at the perfect time and flying back up, laughing as he threw it into the green basket and speeding off on Hookfang.

Eret and Skullcrusher then quickly joined the fun as they al flew past Hiccup and Toothless, who were helping people rebuild their houses.

 **This is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice but it's home. Our home.**

Hiccupglanced over at the mountain and watched busy townsfolk create a statue in memory of Stoick.

 **Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Ohhh, even more so!**

Astrid flew past and knocked Hiccup's head. She smiled and held up her ring finger as Hiccup mimicked the behavior with his own golden ring. She flew over the armory and waved to Valka and Gobber, who were helping get the amor off of Drago's former fighting dragons.

 **We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can put against us. Because we are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world.**

Gobber brushed his hands off proudly before gasping and running over to the sheep launcher and throwing the black sheep in the air, which Astrid had her sights set on getting. Stormfly was just about to snag it until a blur shot in front of them and Toothless have her a gummy smile.

 **You see, we have something they don't.**

Toothless flew over Astrid's basket as Hiccup threw in the sheep.

 **Oh sure, they have armies. And they have armadas. But we, we have...**

Everyone landed on a perch over looking the racing course and Hiccup and Toothless landed on the tallest and most important looking part.

 **Our dragons!**

 ** _Httyd 2: The Fury's Bite Edition_**


End file.
